Yu Yu Hakusho the Movie: Poltergeist Report
by tmdrago
Summary: Still my favorite Anime series of all time! Taking place after the Dark Tournament and Golden Seal OVA, this is a movie version of FUNimation if they were to dub it. Anyways, from evil demons from Nether World causing trouble from Spirit and Human Worlds too...it's up to Ami, along with Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, and Hinageshi to stop them and save the world. Botan as well. :)
1. Prologue – Spirit World Under Sedge

Yu Yu Hakusho the Movie: Poltergeist Report 'FUNimation Fan Fiction'

By Tayla Drago

(Note: Separated from my fan fiction of Yu Yu Hakusho Anime series itself of my version, I thought of doing one if FUNimation Studios did re-dubbed and re-release it on both DVD/Blu-Ray to make it happen to the original English dub voice actors of their characters to play one more time, and a few news for the made-up characters from the movie itself 'besides a few of my OC ones'. Like Ami Sakkara to be in this and a made-up demon villain too. But nope, they're not doing it to making us fans very upset because of it. What gives? So, I'm giving the fan fiction of it a try that takes place after the Dark Tournament Saga and the Golden Seal special and way before the Chapter Black Saga starts off after this movie, okay? Anyways, I hope you guys will like this version to be better if FUNimation Studios did it, you know? One can only hope. Or fan dub it on You Tube on of the entire film! Yeah!)

Cast: (Some I wish to hear again to a few on who I think who should play as who of the characters from the movie itself…)

Justin Cook – Yusuke Urameshi

Christopher Sabat – Kazuma Kuwabara

John Burgmeier – Kurama/Yoko

Chuck Huber – Hiei

*Brittney Karbowski – Ami Sakkara

Cynthia Cranz – Botan

Laura Bailey – Kayko Yukimura

Sean Michael Teague – Koenma

Linda Young – Genkai

Jessica Dismuke – Yukina

Kent Williams - Blue Ogre 'George Saotome'

Ashly Burch – Hinageshi

Travis Willingham – Yakumo

J. Michael Tatum – Raigo

Christopher Corey Smith - Majari

Sonny Strait - Kaiki

Todd Haberkorn - Kuronue

*Eva the Sea Beast

Demon Twins

Neither World Demons

Prologue – Spirit World Under Sedge

It all started out from a dark and stormy night in Spirit World to be raining down hard, not too normal to be happening for Koenma to see that for himself within his office from the window. For he senses that something bad was going to happen to him and so much more. Something that was not from his world, Human World, or Demon World.

"Hmm…What's going on here?" Koenma questions himself. "This rain isn't so normal, not like this."

He's got that part right. Things only get worse for George/Blue Ogre to come running into the office to tell his boss the bad news.

"Koenma Sir!" he shouted.

"What is it now, Ogre?"

"The Rover Styx is-!"

Once George tells Koenma, the look on his face wasn't happy to hear to be fear the worse that'll soon happen.

"What…?" he was shock.

As the other ogres worked hard to making a dam to blocking the powerful stream of water to be too much for them to retreat into the building to sealing it up. With more water to come from the rains to making a tsunami to getting inside of the place, panic was going around for them to try sealing everything up. For Blue Ogre to be scared and hiding behind Koenma's chair to have a big problem on their hands right now.

"What shall we do now?" Ogre asks Koenma.

Then another ogre comes into the room to tell Koenma another bad news to be happening.

"Koenma Sir! We got ourselves another heap of trouble!"

"What is it?" he asked.

With lots more water coming up to destroying the office too with some ogres being washed away, what will Koenma do now? Does he know who was behind this mess and what they want to make the rain so powerful? Some of the other ogres do their best to seal up all the doors, but some of the waters keep getting in for George needed to get Koenma to safety right away.

"It's dangerous, Sir! We need to get you to safety right away!" he freaks out even more as Koenma sat in silence. "What's wrong with you, Koenma Sir?!"

Soon enough, Koenma knows what was happening to be shock about it.

"No way…!" Koenma tells Ogre to do something for him. "Ogre, quickly! Summon Botan to the Great Vault right away! I'll be meeting her from there!"

Blue Ogre didn't get it on why Koenma wanted him to do just that…

"But, Sir! It's too dangerous to do something at a time like this…"

"Do it already!" Koenma talks back to George.

Giving that he had no other choice, Blue Ogre goes to get Botan right away while Koenma makes his way down to the Great Vault.

"Yes, Koenma Sir!" he said.

With the waters still rising and the area was being destroyed by powerful lighting in the skies, Botan arrives inside the Great Vault to find Koenma that George told her to go to right away. Flying around to finding her boss and calls out to her to do something for him as quickly as possible.

"Koenma Sir!" Botan tries finding her boss. "Koenma Sir! Oh, dear…"

Koenma was hanging on to dear life without being pulled away from the strong currents.

"Botan! Down here!" he said while not trying to drown.

"Koenma Sir! I'm coming!"

Botan flies down to the waters to pull Koenma out from being washed away in time. Too close! After getting to dryer grounds and the outside of the building was being up in flames now, Koenma shows Botan something to keep safe from whatever enemy who was behind this entire mess.

"This item must not fall into the wrong hands." Said Koenma. "Hurry and take this to Yusuke. There's no other way to save Spirit World. Do you understand?"

Botan will do her best to carry the item and go to Yusuke for another case was at hand.

"Yes!" she takes the mysterious item.

"Go now, Botan! I have to remain here!"

Once Koenma said that, Botan had no choice but to carry out the task at hand to be up to her.

"Yes!"

Getting into the air for Botan to take off 'with the item' to see Koenma to worry about him and the Spirit World, but he'll be brave to keep the ogres intact for the time being and without being drown to their doom.

"Keep going, Botan! Don't look back-!" he then gets wash away again. "Hurry!"

For Botan to worry she kept on going for Koenma's sake now. She gets out in time to fly through the strong wind and water to be pouring down hard, to see the entire building of King Yama's was down the drain of the waters to fill it all the way up, oh, boy. With Koenma and the other ogres trapped it was up to Botan now.

"No! Koenma Sir!"

Things only get worse too for Botan gets struck down by lighting 'in a very painful way' to fall into the strong current waters below her to carry out the task to go from Spirit World into Human World now while she was still hurt. What a brave girl…For soon enough, the real enemies in this movie will make their move for only the Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi and the other teams must do what it takes to save all worlds on what's to come for all of them next.

*Tayla Drago, Anime lover and supporter of all voice actors who also loves Yu Yu Hakusho…Of FUNimation Studios 'if they did it', presents…

 **YU YU HAKUSHO THE MOVIE: POLTERGEIST REPORT**

Tayla: For the record, I will do the names right as well as what the characters to sound better like in the Anime series too. Alright? Good, so here we go! 😊


	2. Chapter 1 – Hinageshi

Yu Yu Hakusho the Movie: Poltergeist Report 'FUNimation Fan Fiction'

By Tayla Drago

Chapter # 1 – Hinageshi

We now go to the Human World to look like a nice day it was for the sun to shine and showing of Yusuke's school. For Kayko to be doing some school project of hers with her two bests friends in the other room 'like she always does', she looks around to find Yusuke at his usual spot.

"Oh, where did he run off now?" Kayko questions herself to go find her boyfriend.

So Kayko goes to find Yusuke at that 'usual spot' of his, on top of the school roof building where he always goes when skipping classes. For he looked bored and all to look at the clouds in the skies to yawn and feeling bored to go get something to eat next, that's our same old Yusuke for you.

"Damn…Am I hungry!" he said while yawning. "Better eat my lunch now to make it through the rest of my me time." With Yusuke about to get up, he felt rain drops on his face, but it wasn't raining out today. When looks up, he sees his partner Botan looking like she was hurt badly to falling. "What the…? Botan!" Yusuke catches her in time. "Hey, Botan! What the hell happen to you? Answer me already! What happen to you? Who did this?!"

Yusuke asking so many questions to Botan, she was really hurt to still to try helping him out to carry out the task at hand, and protecting the item on her too. Where or what was it by the way…? Botan then comes to as she remembers what happened.

"The…Spirit World…has…!" she remembers to be panicking. "The Spirit World is-!"

She stops to be too weak to move or do anything else right now.

"Spirit World? What about the Spirit World?!" Yusuke tries asking her. "Botan…"

With all Botan's strength, she pulls in closer to Yusuke's ear to meet with someone like her who would help the team.

"Quickly, Yusuke…go to Kaznai Shrine. Meet with Hinageshi, she will help you…"

"W-What are you saying?" he asked.

"Please…Do it, Yusuke…" she said to soon pass out.

With Yusuke worry about Botan's conditions to try taking her to Genkai's place to be healed, Kayko arrives to see what was happening to her friend Botan and was worried about her too.

"Kayko." Yusuke sees his girlfriend showing up.

"Oh, my God…Botan!" Kayko panics. "What happen to you?"

She runs up to Yusuke as Kayko looked at Botan's condition, a bad one she was in.

"I wish I knew what just happened…!"

"Oh, Botan." Said Kayko.

So, Yusuke needed to meet with someone who was also a Grim River like Botan was who was in the Human World right now, to meet with her at the shrine place.

"Kayko, take Botan for me over to Grandma's temple, alright? Do that for me. I need to meet with a certain someone to get to the bottom of this freakin' mess." He said.

And Kayko will do just that for Yusuke for her to carry her friend Botan to Genkai's temple right away, and for Ami to sense something out from leaving her high school of the dangers that was about to happen for it was drawing very near.

"(Yusuke…? Botan's hurt!)" she was shock. "Could it be from Spirit World? (Not good, I better tell Kurama about this right now!)"

With Ami doing just that to know where she and her boyfriend Kurama will meet up at her grandmother's temple in a bit, Kayko helps Genkai to healing up Botan to rest there. While Yusuke started his hunt for a girl name Hinageshi to do just that for Botan. For Yusuke runs over to the shrine place for Kuwabara to follow his friend to help another one being Botan too.

"Urameshi, hey! Tell me what's at Kaznai Shrine?"

"I don't know, alright?!" Yusuke said to him.

Really, Yusuke? Leaving Kuwabara to not get his friend at all.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Kuwabara stops to grab Yusuke by the collar shirt to demand some answers. "Listen, you better give me some answers instead of leaving me out of the open!"

Yusuke doesn't know half of the mess that Botan was in 'just yet' to slapping Kuwabara's hand out of the way.

"There wasn't any time getting some answers!"

"Great, you're so useless sometimes…!" Kuwabara tells Yusuke that. "As for me, I would've found the area in seconds-!"

Soon the two boys heard a girl screaming near a shrine for Yusuke's guess to be the area where Hinageshi was at right now, but it sounded like she was in danger.

"From over there!"

Yusuke grabs Kuwabara to pushing his entire body to the shrine wall.

"Hey, what are you-?! Ah!"

From Yusuke jumping on top of Kuwabara's back, he makes it to the top to getting to the shrine now.

"Don't move!" he said to making it up.

Nice one, leaving Kuwabara not too happy on his end to make it to the shrine to long way.

"Urameshi…! I'm not a human bounce house here!"

From within the shrine area, Hinageshi was being chase by strange humans to turn into…demons from the looks of it being much different than any from Demon World. Ugly ones too! For this young Grim Reaper of the River Styx was a smart one who can fly and heal people, but no fighter.

"Ah!" she was screaming and running away in fear. "What do you want?! Get away from me!"

For Hinageshi was good to outrun the demons to try killing her, lucky for Yusuke to arrive just in time to punch them out of his way with his Spirit Punch attack! Boom! For Hinageshi to be hiding and Yusuke firing one of his attacks at the demons all in one shot from his…you guessed it!

"Shot Gun!"

That blew some of the strange demons away. For one goes after Hinageshi to cornering her, to also be straggling her to death for the others to join in…only for one to be punched down for Kuwabara comes in to save Hinageshi in time and punching off the demon's arm too. A close call that was.

"You're safe now." He said to her. Only for Hinageshi to be screaming in fear and then running away again for more of the demons to try to kill her. For Kuwabara steps in after dodging one of their attacks, he gets out his weapon. "You all asked for this! Spirit Sword!" He slashes the demon one by one while Yusuke was beating up the rest on his end. Doing well even for Kuwabara to…cut the last demon down to bits and getting one of the shrine stones to break. "Oops…Ah, it was like that when I came." He said.

For he and Yusuke have fought well to saving Hinageshi's life to also see some strange markings on the demons that they've beating to glow up once they were killed. Huh?

"Hey, kid, you okay?" Yusuke asks her.

As Hinageshi comes out of hiding, she sees that Botan's human Spirit Detectives were real to be trust worthy.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said. "And you two must be the humans with powers of Spirit Detective to aid Koenma Sir from Spirit World, correct?"

Guess Hinageshi was told a lot about Yusuke and the others for Botan to say, and for Yusuke's surprised and Kuwabara's too that they found her.

"And you are…?"

"My name is Hinageshi. The guide of the River Styx to Spirit World." Said Hinageshi.

Yep, it was her alright. As promised for Yusuke and Kuwabara to find Hinageshi for Botan to be healing up at Genkai's temple along with Kayko's help for the three make their way there right now 'with some more backup on the way too' for they'll be needed it for the upcoming battle to soon be happening. What were those strange new demons? Who was behind this mess? What item are they after? And what can Hinageshi tell Team Urameshi about that could save the world and Botan? So much to learn about little at a time and their new enemy too.


	3. Chapter 2 – Nether World

Yu Yu Hakusho the Movie: Poltergeist Report 'FUNimation Fan Fiction'

By Tayla Drago

Chapter # 2 – Nether World

From Hinageshi to meet up with Kuwabara and Yusuke near the shrine and being saved by the strange demons, they go to Genkai's temple while she used her healing powers on Botan to getting better 'and Kayko to aid her' to learn on who or what their new enemies were to be ready for anything on what's to come next. Hinageshi was very worried about Botan's condition to do her best for the team with her smart skills.

"Botan…" she looked worried. "What's wrong with her? What happen?"

For Kayko to be worried about Botan too and giving her some wet cloth to place on her forehead to know that she just needs some rest to still be in pain to not recover herself right now. For Hinageshi, Kuwabara, and Yusuke's to worry and to ask Genkai on how well she was holding up so far.

"Genkai, be serious with us. How's Botan's condition?" he asked.

She did all that she could for Botan for the time being to answer back to him…

"Dimwit, don't look at me like that. It's hard to say about Botan right now." She answered. "Seem that something bad must've happened in Spirit World. Hmm…"

Soon they heard someone else coming into the room was both Ami and Kurama. As she tries healing Botan by using her powers next, for Kurama gather some information once her girlfriend told him to bad news…it gets worse on what Kurama says next.

"Kurama and Ami." Kuwabara was surprise to see them.

"Hey, you guys. We're here!" said Ami.

"Ami, treat to Botan right away. It's your turn."

Once Genkai said that, she does so to hugging Kurama before going over to Botan's side.

"On it, Grandma." She said. "Good ahead, Kurama, tell them even though it's not good."

He kisses Ami to let her know that she must be brave throughout all this mess. She does her best to heal Botan little at a time using her powers.

"I will, Ami, everything will be fine." Kurama then tells them. "Ami felt something was bad for us to learn about it…The Spirit World just disappeared."

"What?" Yusuke, Genkai, Kuwabara, Hinageshi, and Kayko were all shock to hear.

For Ami to look upset after hearing about it again for Kurama was right leaving Genkai, Kayko, Yusuke, Hinageshi, and Kuwabara shock on what they heard for Koenma, Blue Ogre, and everyone else there was in trouble. Where's King Yama to come back from his vacation when you really need him?! From there it was time to learn from Hinageshi's help on what Yusuke and the others will be dealing with within the temple room of Genkai's, nice looking place to seeing it more, huh?

"Well, that's just one of the problems to just disappearing…" Ami said. "It was flooded."

"In other words, it was filled with water." Kurama added.

That still makes the news from bad to worse from there…Though Koenma, George, and the other ogres were using a shield to protect themselves from being drown next, was the only thing they can do for now while holding on to dear life.

"B-B-But why?" ask Kuwabara.

"Something from a very dangerous type of power must've gain control in the area, for my guess to say the least."

Kurama might have a point there for Ami to agree on that part too. And to Kuwabara's response to that…?

"Huh? No way!"

"Somehow, Kuwabara, we hate to say it true, but everything that Kurama and I found out is all true." Ami said to let Botan rest up now. "Anyways, I did what I could. Botan will be fine after she sleeps in. Still, why would this enemy go after Spirit World of Koenma and King Yama's place? What do that want…?"

Yeah, no kidding. What did the enemy want and who were they?

"What the hell type of power could do something like that to Spirit World?" Genkai questions herself while drinking up her tea. "Ami, you do have a good point there."

For Kurama found out something after Ami told him of the danger to be going on, they both did find something out.

"When I was there investigating, I came across a group of demons with strange markings on their bodies. And they were…searching for something important."

Ami shows the others a photo of the markings of the demons that she and Kurama had face with.

"I got some good shots with my camera. See?" she points it out. "So, weird to see these types of demons…I don't think they were from Demon World from our guess."

Then to Hinageshi to guess on what the markings were from was from one abandon place to be.

"Oh! That marking on the demons must be from Nether World."

To everyone else to hear about this Nether World 'even to Genkai too' Yusuke had to ask Hinageshi since she was a know it all.

"Nether what now?" he asked.

So, it was time for Hinageshi to tell them on what she does know…

"Yes." She nodded. "Those demons that both Kurama and Ami saw were different to be all the way from Nether World. You can tell that its them by seeing the cross symbols on their foreheads."

Like the ones who were attacking Hinageshi that Yusuke and Kuwabara saved her from and Ami and Kurama too in Spirit World.

"Wait, wait, what's this Nether World place?" ask Kuwabara to try thinking about something on his end. "I thought there were three different ones. Ah, Spirit World, Human World, and Demon World. Yeah, those places. Right?"

Hinageshi then pulls a note book of hers out of her pocket to look it up on everything about Nether World.

"Let me see…Ah, here it is." She finds the page for it. "To begin with…above Human World is the Spirit World. Leaving them to be two of a balance of different places with one another."

"Humans go to Spirit World when they die." Kuwabara added.

While Hinageshi tells the tell to also be showing old painting between demons that King Yama once face off again from long ago, very important there. From King Yama's army against the Nether World and its bad demons from the looks of it.

"Right, and below that had two other sides of Nether World and Demon World. Then about one thousand years ago, a war broke off between Nether World and Demon World for the Nether World wanted to gain control of the Human World in their twisted ways than Demon World was different from it; the way we've manage to defeat them is still unknown on this very day. But our ruler King Yama had a way to stop and seal up Nether World for all eternity, as well as banishing King Yakumo and his men to another dimension too after that throughout space and time." Hinageshi explained to everyone. "And that's it."

Seems that they know who they were dealing with now, but how did they escape is another questioned to be answered.

"Okay…?" Yusuke gets it a little. "So that's who we must deal with, but how the freakin' hell did they escape the Nether World to our world?"

"If that's true for Nether World to escape for those demons and their leader to come to our world, then we could be dealing with something far more dangerous than we ever face with before." Said Genkai while drinking up her tea. "And working together with our powers, it won't be enough to stopping them all."

It was bad news in other words, not good! For Ami, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hinageshi, and Genkai to worry about their world to be targeted next for Kayko to fear the worse too after hearing the whole thing, what is there for them to do now? Well outside of the temple to be windy out at night time for someone to be watching over them…It was Hiei! He heard or have seen the whole thing through his Jagan Eye.

"(Nether World, huh? Whatever. They can roam around this pathetic world for all I care.)" he said to jump on top of trees to then sensing someone else with the others.

Yep, another who has come to help Botan get better too, Yukina! Yeah!

"Hey, you guys!" Ami tells them. "Besides Grandma and me, Yukina is also here to help us! Isn't that sweet of her? She's so cute!"

With Ami happy to have a friend like Yukina, Kuwabara was very happy 'while Hiei was seeing his sister from afar again', he was very happy to hear and to go see her right away.

"Yukina? Yukina's here?" Kuwabara goes off to find his girlfriend. "Yeah! Yukina!"

With him running around the hallways for Kayko to tell Kuwabara on where Yukina was at right now.

"Kuwabara! She's with Botan!"

He turns around to go back to the other room in time.

"Yukina! Yukina! Yukina!" he said while running around all silly to entering the other room. "Yukina, my love. It is me, Kazuma Kuwabara! It's very good to see you again." Kuwabara then sees Yukina looking so upset. "Huh? Yukina…"

Yukina was worried about Botan's condition as well…

"Oh, Kazuma…" she said in tears. "Sorry, I'm glad to see you, but…"

"Don't." Kuwabara tries cheering his girlfriend up.

"But why is Botan…?"

Sad, isn't it? For Kuwabara tries to make Yukina happy that all will be well.

"The sad face doesn't make you yourself there, Yukina. No. For I, the mighty Kazuma Kuwabara, shall fix everything for all of us. Soon we'll all be smiling happily again."

Well, it does work to make Yukina smile to trust in Kuwabara's sweet words. For her to agree with that.

"Yes."

"Oh, Yukina." Kuwabara then holds her hands and his face to be blushing.

"Oh! Kazuma. Are you all right?" she asked. "Your body is getting really hot."

"That is the power of love."

Kuwabara was happy to be with Yukina to holding her hands too, and for her to smile to have their lovely relationship very well for them.

"(Kazuma's silly, but it does make him to be a big sweetie.)"

Aw…cute! For Kayko comes in to the room next to aid Yukina to help Botan again.

"Kuwabara, you're in the way." She said.

With the two still laughing to having a nice quiet evening for Kayko to take over now, Hiei spots his sister from outside to see that she was fine and trusting Kuwabara since he loves her a lot.

"Yukina…" he said quietly.

As Ami came into the room to hug Yukina to let her know that all will work out as Kuwabara said too, she was happy too.

"Don't worry, Yukina, Kuwabara will make sure of that and I will too."

"Thank you, Ami." She said to be happy about it.

Soon for Ami to meet up with Kurama to be seeing Hiei while spying on his sister.

"How's it going, Hiei?" Ami asked. "Yukina's well by the way."

Feeling blushed, Hiei acts like he didn't care to ignore her 'but he does care'…Ha!

"So, Hiei." Kurama talks to him. "Why don't you tell Yukina that you are her older brother?"

I think he should, but he has his own reasons why he can't. As if we don't already know about that problem already…

"Please, Kurama, like I need your advice." He says the same to Ami too. "Or from you either, girl."

Hiei always calls Ami 'girl' a lot.

"I happen to have a name you know. It's not girl, it's Ami."

Kurama was by Ami's side to help her out, it doesn't bother her that Hiei calls Ami 'girl' all the time, you know…

"You know Hiei, always hides his feelings…He may call you girl, Ami, but you'll always be my girl." He kisses her.

"Thanks, Kurama."

Anyways, back to the real matter at hand…

"Hiei, you've seen Spirit World too. Of the bad condition it's in. This is not something normal."

"It's mostly very bad." Ami added.

For Hiei to see the two lovers to act like he doesn't care 'but again he does', he runs off to be on his own to help them out when he can.

"Hmph, like I give a damn." Hiei then takes off.

Well, to Kurama, Ami, and Yusuke 'and Kuwabara too', Hiei will be back to aid the team. As it was night time for the moon to be full and the clouds to be moving, what's next? They needed to stop the enemy on something they'll do to the Human World next and save the Spirit World as well, but how? What did this King Yakumo want with his Nether Demons from Nether World to rise again? I guess Hinageshi has all the answers to tell Kurama, Ami, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Genkai all about it…For Hiei will learn about it soon enough, leaving both Kayko and Yukina to care for Botan the best that they can do for their friend.

"Well, what's next, Hinageshi, what the heck are we going to do?" Kuwabara asks her.

"Hey, hey, she's getting to it." Ami corrects her friend. "Go ahead, Hinageshi, take your time."

And so, she does since she'll be Botan's replacement for the time being on this mission.

"We have to transmit power to the Spirit World."

Trying to find the other books about it 'since Hinageshi was the smart one in the Spirit World of a know it all' and Kuwabara being a little bit impatient…

"And how do we do that?" he asks again.

"Look here." She shows the others the paper work of the map of Living World to the pinpoint locations of the powers to finding them. "There are places in the Human World called Elemental Sights. Where spiritual energy is collected."

That would make sense where to put them in a different world that was in the Spirit World, but in the Human World.

"Hmm…Elemental Sights, huh?" Question Yusuke.

"Is that like types of tanks of power from within of some kind?" Kuwabara took a guess.

"It's something like that…"

With Hinageshi hears what Kuwabara was guessing, for Ami to laugh at that part to be a dumb guess there.

"Hey! I'm trying here!"

"What?" Ami said. "I'm just playing around. Anyways, this Spiritual energy thing of these Elemental Sights…I take it that there are more than one?"

Got that part right, Ami!

"That's it." She said to showing the others the pinpoint areas. "In the Human World, there are five of these Elemental Sights. Of those five are different ones…Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, and Spirit. If all five of them are unleash, then it releases a powerful Spirit Energy within the Spirit World to be release."

Sounds good for the most part, but not all of it.

"With that much power, it'll be able to save the Spirit World." Said Kuwabara for Hinageshi said yes on that one and he asks again. "So, where are they at?"

"I know where each of them are."

Once she said that – it's good news for the others to still have time to do so and stop the Nether Demons soon enough.

"Then what are we waiting for, you guys? Let's go!" Ami said with joy.

"OK! Just leave to me!" and Kuwabara.

Guess for Kuwabara, Ami, Kurama, Yusuke, and Hinageshi were all set to go out to protect the seals of the five first thing in the morning. Hiei too! While Genkai kept an eye on the girls. Good to know that! Elsewhere in town during night time…As the wind was blowing, the city lights were on, the train was passing by, and the dog was alone in the dumps…that's where he appears. Yakumo himself, who has arrived at the Human World. With him showing out of the shadows to be smirking, he uses his power to summon of his stronger demons to help him out.

"Come now, my servants!"

Crap! With that powerful light cause the entire town to be go up in flames from a huge explosion there to hurting others…Well, it worked for five powerful demons to arrive to aid their boss. From twins, a giant sea creature, one small being, a taller one, and some…manly pretty boy from the looks of it. But who were they?

"You called?" ask one of the demons.

"Are you here to aid me on a request that I'll give each of you?" Yakumo asked.

"Yes, my Lord." Said the other demon. "Your three demon gods, the deadly twins, and the sea creature of the deep have arrived."

I don't know who the twins are, they go by Twin Demons to be, with one red hair and the green on too. Along with the smaller one, Kaiki 'who can change into anyone', Majari 'the pretty boy who can copy attacks', Raigo 'the man with evil eyes that are deadly', and Eva 'the Sea Beast' and only female member of the team 'though she doesn't talk'. My made-up OC – very tall, long, big with greenish-like blue skin, long neck of gills, big mouth, with sharp teeth, and fins to fight from flying in the air, and swimming underwater to her best skills.

"Now, our strategy has entered into the second stage." Yakumo tells them. "It's time to make the five Elemental Sights to be ours…Get to it!"

"My Lord!"

And for that, Yakumo waits for the job to be done. As the six demons headed out to the areas on where the five spots were at. Not good! Can the other five stop them 'from one demon at a time' to get the job done? Hope so…


	4. Chapter 3 - The Hunt for the Stones

Yu Yu Hakusho the Movie: Poltergeist Report 'FUNimation Fan Fiction'

By Tayla Drago

Chapter # 3 - The Hunt for the Stones

The next morning, a hunting they will go! Peaceful at the market around down town 'not knowing of the danger that'll soon be happening'…For Hinageshi leads Kurama, Yusuke, Ami, and Kuwabara on where they needed to find one of the five stones of the Elemental Sights first and fast.

"Okay…we need to go straight…and then head somewhere south." She looks at the map. "That's what it's telling me."

"Oh, come on! Where is it?" Kuwabara asks while complaining too as Ami hits him on the head. "Ah! Ami!"

"Geeze, Kuwabara, do you ever learn to patient?" she said to correcting her new friend. "Go ahead, Hinageshi."

"Now hold no…"

Before Hinageshi could continue, the five felt something to shake. An earthquake? No, far worse than that if it wasn't cause by a powerful demon…! Ami moves around to be catch by Kurama in his arms in time.

"Ami." He checks on his girlfriend.

"Oh, Kurama, thank you." She said. "Everyone okay? (This is no ordinary earthquake just now, I feel…something not right…!)"

"Ah…was that an earthquake?" ask Kuwabara.

Nope! From afar, they see something popping out to show a huge ray of light to be something bad. For Hinageshi knew right away on what it was, very bad right now.

"Look! It's the Elemental Sights, the one being Earth!"

"Yusuke. Ami. Let's move." Kurama tells them.

As the five headed to the area to be all windy type and such to see what has happened, a shock of surprise to be a bad one and from the way Hinageshi was gasping.

"Huh?!" same with Kuwabara too. "Oh, my God! What…What is that?!"

Good question…From the looks of the light shooting into the skies to make a hole come out, it was bad to have one of the five unleashed so far with four more to go now. Well, this wind was sucking in some of the things above it to be too strong.

"This sucks, big time!" Yusuke made a joke to feel the powers from it.

"This is bad!"

Once Hinageshi said that, the others hear for Kuwabara wanted to know more about it.

"Bad? You mean like very bad?" he asked.

"Look there, the color!" Hinageshi points out. "The Elemental Sight has been destroyed. But from the look of that power, it's the power to the Nether World instead of the Spirit World."

"What is this, opposite day?!" shock Ami.

"Nether World?!" same with Yusuke too.

So, instead of Spirit World getting the power to release, by destroying the five can release the bad power from Nether World because of it. Not good!

"Those demons can control from their Spiritual Powers into Nether World's powers combined into one big energy."

"So, that's Nether World power?" Kuwabara ask Hinageshi.

For her to gasp again in horror, she knew right away what else it meant too.

"If they're able to steal each of the five Elemental Sights, then they…" she had trouble saying it.

"Then they what…?"

Kuwabara had to know for Hinageshi finishing saying what she was saying, being even more bad news.

"Then the Spirit World will disappear forever!" she said.

"Disappear!?" Kuwabara was shock and screamed the top of his lungs.

So now what? What can they do to stop the Nether Demons from destroying four more?

"Then there will be nothing but a fairytale if we don't move our asses, right?" Yusuke asks Hinageshi.

"Right!" she answers back.

"We have to get to them and fast before they do." Said Ami. "(I just hope Hiei can do some of it too.)"

"Then we have to get going." Yusuke said to the others. "They might be on their way on the other four, so we got get to it before there's nothing else to get to! Let's split, got that?"

Once Yusuke had a plan 'at times being a good one', the others were on it.

"Got it!" Kuwabara said.

And off they went to the remaining four – for Yusuke and Hinageshi went to find one of them, same with both Ami and Kurama too, Kuwabara on his own, and the same with Hiei 'since he does things alone sometimes'. Let just hope they'll make it to the last ones in time. From the water front of the area for both Yusuke and Hinageshi hurry to the sight to get one of the other five Elemental Sights before the Nether World Demons do first, hurry…!

"At this rate, I'll never repay Botan of the kindness that I owe her!"

Yusuke was lost on what Hinageshi was saying.

"Wait, wait. Kindness?" he was lost.

"I made a lot of mistakes on poor Botan in the past…" said the down Hinageshi.

Hurry up and run, you two! They do that while talking to each other.

"Blah! Blah! Blah! Quit your damn complaining already!"

"I'm doing the best I can, Yusuke." She said back. "You know that!" Hinageshi stops to find the next stone to get. "Now let me see…Ah! Up those stairs."

"Alright, let's go."

Running up to the stairs for Yusuke to stop after that to make Hinageshi wonder what was up with him.

"What's wrong, Yusuke?" she gasps to see what the problem was of a construction site area. "Everything's completely different."

So…now what? Can they find the other Elemental Sight thing in time at this rate? The sun was slowly setting.

"What the?" Yusuke was shock.

Scaring Hinageshi for Yusuke to shield her 'just in case', only for them to feel out something shaking, one of the old buildings comes crashing down to have nothing left but a pile of rubble all over.

"See that, Yusuke? It came down suddenly."

Soon, they see more Nether World Demons gathering together in the area to find the next Elemental Sight right away for Yusuke to see that.

"Damn it, another one of those ugly bastards!"

"They beat us to the place again…" upset Hinageshi.

Yusuke runs over to the area right away.

"Come on, Hinageshi, we can still make it and kick their asses!" he rushes on up.

"Huh? Yusuke! Wait for me!" Hinageshi catches up with Yusuke to go underground parking lot to see the next stone for the demons to surround it. "Hey, another Elemental Sight, that's fire."

For Yusuke didn't want the same thing to happen again to run over there to fight with the demons. Weird how the car lights were on to see within the building underground, you know?

"Hey, you jerks! Don't even think about touching that!" Yusuke punches, kicks, headbutts, and more in his street fighting skills to stop the demons in time. And one more demon to jump and hit to the ground to stopping them. "It's clear now, Hinageshi." He then sees the lights going out suddenly. "Ah, serious?!" Yusuke sees and hears cars blowing up to Hinageshi screaming to run to her aid. "Hinageshi!" one explosion almost hit Yusuke to avoid in time to keep on going. "Damn!"

As Hinageshi body was in the air for some dark power to flow around her, what was going on? Was Yakumo after something? Because he's there right now!

"Ah! What's wrong with my body?!" scared Hinageshi. "Yusuke…! Please…Stop this!"

Whatever Yakumo was doing to Hinageshi, it didn't look good at all. For him to reach his hand out to feel the energy from Hinageshi's body…it wasn't there. What wasn't there? At Hinageshi will be fine and hopefully for her or Yusuke will not be killed from the likes of this dangerous demon.

"Not this one…" he said. "This isn't the girl I seek.

"Stop that! Leave her alone!"

Yes! Yusuke has arrived, to not shock Yakumo about it what's so ever.

"Hmm…Looks like you're still here I see."

Yakumo uses his powers again to lift Hinageshi in the air to put her in danger as Yusuke tries to save her.

"Hey, knock it off already!" angered Yusuke only for Yakumo to throw Hinageshi to him and she was saved for Yusuke to fight back. "Oh, you're so dead now…!" he goes charging in to punch Yakumo. "Die!" and misses to be faster than he was. "Again, seriously?!"

Yakumo lays a powerful kick to send Yusuke flying to a car to crash into as he gets up, this demon was surprise to see how powerful a human like Yusuke Urameshi was could withstands his deadly attacks.

"No ordinary human can't survive that attack and live to tell, then you must have powers from the Spirit World itself."

After kicking down the car door, Yusuke was finally out to fight Yakumo some more.

"Thanks for the comment…And who are you?" he demanded to know.

"King from Nether World, Yakumo." He answered.

For them to fight again as Hinageshi gets back up to witness it all herself on how strong Yusuke was in battle. To face against King Yakumo from Nether World however, that could be a big problem there. In other words, not good.

"Yakumo…" she was worried for her friend. "Be careful, Yusuke!"

Yusuke gets ready to aim his Spirit Gun attack at Yakumo.

"Bite me…! Spirit Gun!" he fires but sees Yakumo's energy shield reflected off him. "What?! It didn't even hit him!"

Yakumo smirks to see that Yusuke was no match against him.

"Your powers are nothing against me." Yakumo reaches his hand out at Yusuke. "My turn."

With a powerful energy wave from Nether World hurting Yusuke's body to go down for the count, allowing Yakumo to walk away after that. Ouch, that had to hurt, you know? Hinageshi couldn't fight alone to aid Yusuke instead with her healing powers, only to leave the Elemental Sight of Fire defenseless now.

"Ah, Yusuke!" she helps the hero. "Please, stay with me…" As Yakumo approaches to the stone next to destroy another one, being two now for Hinageshi to see it. "Yusuke…King Yakumo, from Nether World. But why?"

Another hole was made for a huge flash of light shoots out into the skies, and then Yakumo walks off to have three more to do now with some help. Only for Yusuke to come to and lose against a demon like Yakumo was to leave after that, for the Spirit Detective and Hinageshi can only rely on the others now to take care of the remaining three.

"Damn it!" angered Yusuke to punch the ground.

So, with it being night time now…Yakumo was standing on the rocky side of the ocean water to find a thing call the Power Sphere. What's that?

"The Power Sphere. The score of our energy, and greater power within our lives for centuries…The Spirit World, once we find it our hopes will finally happen to take over everything. The leaders from Spirit World must have hidden it very well, to have it protected by small beings." For him to freeing his world of power soon enough to keep on searching. "Where…? Where did they hide it?"

For underneath the ocean waters had Yakumo's kingdom seal and trapped until the task was done by destroying five stones and finding the Power Sphere. Not good for what it might do if it falls into the wrong hands, it would be very bad. At night time now, two lights were showing from a far to be destroyed, as one area had lots of ducks in the lake just floating. However, them waking up to flying away from the danger they sense was only the beginning to get from bad to worse soon enough.


	5. Chapter 4 - Kuwabara and Ami

Yu Yu Hakusho the Movie: Poltergeist Report 'FUNimation Fan Fiction'

By Tayla Drago

Chapter # 4 - Kuwabara and Ami's Fight

Talk about a bad start so far for Yusuke and Hinageshi to fail on one gate to open as Yakumo destroys the second one 'leaving three more left' and something else he's looking for. But what…? With the ducks flying out of the lakes to sense danger…Kuwabara was near that part to see a hidden shrine to have the Elemental Sight of the Soul next for him to get, for now Nether Demon is around the place yet to have a chance to get it down.

"Ah, the Elemental Sights of the Spirits here. I made it." He said to himself with relived. "Sweet! Come to Kuwabara." Kuwabara then stops to see something weird was coming out of the waters. "Huh?"

Looking at the shooting waters, he sees his own reflection to be messing with it a few times. Then finally it moves on its own being a different person to freak Kuwabara out. It was not a normal reflection here…

"Humans are sure fun to mess with."

"Hey! What the heck are you?!" Kuwabara questions the stranger.

Soon to be laughing and out of the waters appears his true form, and yes! He's a dude! Majari was his name to be ready to get the job done for Yakumo and stop Kuwabara too.

"Then allow me to introduce myself. I'm one of the Four Generals of Nether World." He said. "My name is Majari. And I'm here to destroy that Elemental Sight."

Like Kuwabara will let that happen at all!

"Oh, really?" said Kuwabara to fight against Majari. "Well, I like to see you try!"

"I shall destroy anyone who gets in my way."

Majari seems serious about that, but like that'll scare Kuwabara at the slightest.

"Scary…Yeah, right!" he then gets his Spirit Sword out to fight. "Spirit Sword!"

Still, this gets Majari pleased on what he was seeing.

"Spirit Sword, huh?" said the demon.

"Let's fight already!" shouted Kuwabara to see something happening. "Huh?"

"Spirit Sword!" Majari does the same thing as Kuwabara's to be green. "Let me show you what I'm made of, human boy. I can mirror their names to copying their skills too just like yours. So, there's no use in beating me now."

"A double Spirit Sword battle, fine by me!"

The two go at it with a Spirit Sword fight at one for Majari can copy people's skills when seeing their reflection in a water to use against them, he was stronger compare to Kuwabara's. Having the upper hand, only to get hit from the shoulder for Majari to be winning against Kuwabara now to be hurt. Like this is funny, Majari jerk! Anyways, as Kuwabara was fighting on…Ami was swimming to find anything around the ocean area of the Elemental Sights as she waits for Kurama outside of the place to catch up to him next 'only for something to be crawling within the waters being Yakumo's other generals.

"(Hmmm…Okay, nothing in the ocean here. At least I checked. I better head back to where Kurama is, he might need my help-!)" Ami stops to feel something from legs to freak out and get out of the waters in time. "Huh?! What was that?" she sees something or in the waters to see something big swim by. "That's some big fish this late at night…Big fish?!"

Out of the waters comes Eva the Sea Beast ready to kill Ami to drag her into the waters to her doom by tying her up with her long tail.

"Hey! I can't move! Kurama-!"

Being under water to try to let Ami drown and had trouble freeing herself form Eva's strong grasp to find a way out, and fast! As the creature tried to eat her, to moving fast to having a shield cover her 'thanks to her bracelet' to holding Eva's mouth open to use her weapon again to change it into a spear.

"You want to eat something, huh? Well, eat this!" Ami swings her weapon to cause Eva to bleed from the mouth to go into swim mode to fight with Eva now. "You want fight with me, ugly? Then let's go! You and me! Right here in the waters and out a little. Come on!"

Eva will fight against Ami to stop her from getting to the other three Elemental Sights with the others. Being fast under water for Ami to catch up to her speed to have strong water blast attacks to swim away from. Being one hit can really hurt your entire to be numb for Ami gets hit from the leg a bit to try to stay strong and uses her spike to shield herself from more tail grabbing; that worked for her to punch and kick back to the face, and then being blasted with bubbles to protecting herself. Sneaky Eva demon…! Then again with the ice blast to try freezing up Ami! Well, she gets the fishes. Being cold to getting out for some air, Eva was going to lose to have ice shards come flying out of her mouth to fall into the waters for Ami to avoid. Enough for Eva to go faster to upper cut Ami a lot to using her Spinning Bird Kick to the stomach, and her grabbing throw down to the ground…it only made Eva even madder at her enemy. Water battle here, you know? Ami was giving it her all to see another bubble to ice blasting again to get frozen to the legs to be unable to use one and get bitten to be dragged to the sand parts deeps of the ocean to her doom. What now? Well, Ami waited her chance to grab hold of Eva's body from there to use something else to having chains tie the beast up.

"Should've know your enemies better before attacking me first, you ugly sea bitch! Take this! Hundred Rending Kicks!" many kicks to the ice attacks bounces off to hitting Eva back to freeze up as Ami jumps out of the water to deliver the finishing blow. "Now for the finishing move… Qigong Fist!"

One blast comes crashing down on the frozen Eva to be unable to break free, gets blast, and the ice breaks to destroy and killing her for good. Ugly way to go out like that type of gory defeat, huh? Well, it worked. Eva was kind of weak only to be better in water to fight and the she lost. Allowing Ami to get free from the ice and the other fishes to swim out of the ocean waters and back on shore. Tired out to catching her breath, to go meet up with Kurama once she does to still fight another day to be tired right now.

"Wow…I almost thought I was going to drown…or freeze up." She said to make a joke there. "(Still, Yakumo and his men won't stop at nothing to get what needs to be done. That's why we have to hurry.)"

Soon she hears someone talking from behind.

"It would seem you've defeated Eva, not bad for a half breed, girl." Said the demon.

Ami sees another enemy to turn around and fight.

"Another one?!"

Getting punch to the gut causes Ami to go out cold for this demon Kakai has some plans for both her and Kurama to be next.

"(I sense another one nearby…I think using her will do wonders for me.)"

What did Kakai mean by that? Seems now Ami's in danger to be captured, Kurama's next, and who's to say about Kuwabara to try stopping Majari on his own? Since he can copy him. No fair!


	6. Chapter 5 - Kuronue makes a Move

Yu Yu Hakusho the Movie: Poltergeist Report 'FUNimation Fan Fiction'

By Tayla Drago

Chapter # 5 - Kuronue makes a Move

Elsewhere outside of town for Hiei to be standing on the edge of some building to sense out the danger from other distances for his friends. Using his Jagan Eye, he senses out the fourth Elemental Sight to get down below the streets of town.

"Found it."

As he was running down below, out of nowhere…a demon from Nether World attacks Hiei to use his sword to block the sharp blades from the enemy. Close call! There wasn't just one, but two from one building side to another to attack Hiei, twins with red hair and the other with green hair, the Demon Twins. Battling in midair, on building, to the streets 'to get cars to crash into one another' as Hiei let's those two chases after them to stopping their killing spree and fast. Using his sword to try to strike back at them.

"Don't mess with me!" he said to striking back.

Jumping off the building to having one come at him, to avoid the hit to let Hiei strike down the Red twin in seconds. As the Green twin strikes at Hiei from behind thinking that he killed him, but he vanishes. Only for Hiei to use his speed to avoid that hit and strikes down at the other to be dead too. He has done it! Thought that Hiei has done it, he senses some other demon to show up out of nowhere.

"What?" Hiei was surprised.

It was Raigo! Uses his third eye on his forehead to open, hits Hiei to crash into a building, and to fall into the waters. Oh, no! Looks like another Elemental Sight of the fourth one was now doom…And how were the others doing? Like Kurama? Well, he has found the fifth Elemental Sights to release carefully under a high way street to have no trouble on his end, with the looks of a dragon type of statue.

"There." He said.

Only for Kakai to appear with the tie up Ami in his grasp to see Kurama to know of a someone who has died to use from the past to fight against him Not good.

"I've taken your past…" Kakai then transformations from voice, looks, and appearances of that someone that Kurama once knew.

For a fog to appear and for Kurama to turn around to see who it was hiding within the fog.

"Who goes there?"

"Who goes there…?" question the stranger. "Why would you say that to your own partner?"

Once Kakai acted like that to say to Kurama, he felt that familiar Spirit Energy to someone who's dead, but wasn't. For this demon to trick someone like him to call himself Kuronue.

"Wait…Kuronue?" surprised Kurama.

Soon Kuronue started to taunt Kurama to be moving the necklace of his back and forth.

"Have you forgotten all about me? Or have you just forgotten about you haunted past you're hiding?" showing his appearances when the fog clears up, the train to pass by with the lights, and to show himself to Kurama while playing with his necklace. "Hello, Kurama?"

Not good to even have Ami tie up in the air from other strings to hold her up and was weak from her last fight.

"Ami!" Kurama was horrified. "You're still alive…! What have you done to Ami?!"

Alive by luck, but not for long if Kaiki does something bad to both Ami and Kurama too!

"Oh, her? Just bringing along with someone to remind you on something you did to me that I'll forget or forgive you. And having a half breed human for a girl friend? How foolish." Kuronue moves his necklace around to mess with Kurama again. "Try to remember that day. That day we both sneaked into the palace back in Demon World…"

It happened like this…long ago in Demon World, Yoko Kurama during the time with Kuronue were partners in stealing things a lot. Took a rare mirror in a palace to make their escapes only for ton of angry demons to chase them within the woods, and what's worse is that Kuronue loses his necklace to be remove form his neck to go back for it.

Yoko: Don't! Kuronue!

No matter what Yoko said to his friend, he went after his necklace to get it back.

Kuronue: I need it!

With lots of bamboo tree branches being sharp falls all over Kuronue to get stabbed to death in pain and for Yoko to watch the horror happening.

Yoko: No, Kuronue!

Well, that's not all that happened…Kuronue gets mad at his partner saying it was his fault as his last dying breath was told to him on that day.

Kuronue: You…traitor…

And that was it. No way…Kurama betraying Kuronue back then? Even he was surprise to hear, same with Ami to feel out her boyfriend's pat to awaken and to be tied up from a new demon they're up against to have trouble breaking free.

"(Huh? Where…Where am I…)" she remembers to see the danger going on. "(Kurama…And who's the other one? What happened to the small demon who attack me?)"

Kuronue says that it was Kurama's fault to think that he cut his necklace off to make him fall into the trap. For Yoko to do something so mess up like that to leave a friend behind, that's impossible!

"It was you, Kurama, you cut off my necklace for you to make your escape and leaving me to die. All of that so you can leave with the treasure that we work so hard on."

Is because of this, is making Kurama lose his mind.

"No…No! I know that's not what happened…" said the confused Kurama.

"You have some nerve saying that to me after having me killed." Kuronue said.

For Ami to try swinging her way out to use her Reikai Spirit Energy to make a sword to cut herself out of the string slowly to fall to the ground and do the rest, hopefully in time to see the confused Kurama. He tries to explain to Kuronue on that part of him letting his friend die was false. But I doubt that he'll listen to reason at all 'because that's not really Kuronue'.

"What do you mean? I tried…to save you that day. Really!"

Kurama's head was hurting for Kuronue to say it that was all a lie.

"You set a trap for me and left me to die! Only to save yourself…" Kuronue then throws his axe-like boomerang at Kurama. "Time to pay!"

Hitting Kurama to the chest to go down, as Ami comes in to try kicking Kuronue many times to stop him from destroying another Elemental Sight as much as possible…

"Ami?"

"Run, Kurama! I can handle him…!" she was breathing heavily.

But Kuronue pulls Ami to him to do something sicken 'from Kaiki twisted tricks'.

"Is that so, human?" question Kuronue. "I can see why Kurama loves you a lot. Only to be taken by someone who was once a friend to me, but no more."

"Kuronue…" Kurama tries to reach out to his friend and Ami. "Stay away from her!"

Ami couldn't fight back.

"No, Kurama!"

"Or else what? Not even if I did this?" Kuronue kisses Ami in front of Kurama to then stab her in leg to go through to kicking her down next. "Now stay down."

Being down for the count, Ami could fight anymore to be bleeding from the leg with a hole being made.

"(No…! I can't lose…!)" Ami crawls over to Kurama's side. "I'm sorry, Kurama…"

"AMI!"

Kurama stayed by Ami's side, allowing the next throw for Kuronue to do with his weapon to destroy the Elemental Sight in seconds. Oh, no! All four are gone now with one more left! Creating a huge wave to be popping out of strong energy and into the skies, Kuronue laughs to make his escape to see Kurama defeated soon enough.

"Goodbye, old friend." He said to then making his escape.

Defeated with only Kuwabara to do the rest on his own now and against Majari, Kurama was hit to care for Ami more with his plant skills to heal her back up.

"Don't go, Kuronue-!" said the injured Kurama to carry Ami in his arms to get to work right away. "Hang in there, Ami, I got you."

She holds him while he aided the leg of hers.

"Kurama…forgive me. Someone came out of nowhere, and that guy appeared." Ami said in pain. "I wish I could've done more."

"It's all right." He said back to kissing her hand. "You've done all that you could to stop him. I didn't…"

"But we got one more left since all four are destroyed-!" she tries to get up to feel the pain in her leg. "Ow!"

Kurama continues to treat Ami carefully.

"And we will, but after I get you better first. Don't worry my wounds, I'll do mine in a bit."

He does afterwards for his plants come in handy a lot…

"If you say so, Kurama…" Ami one thing to ask her boyfriend about the enemy just now. "So, Kurama, who was that guy? He seems to know you a lot a while back."

Kurama got upset just thinking about it, he doesn't even know what really happened on that day anymore.

"That was Kuronue…And back then, we use to steal stuff together back in Demon World, until…he was killed during our escaped. And he says that it's my fault I let him die. But I would never do that…You believe me, do you, Ami?" he asks his girlfriend that.

Good question, Kurama would never back then! For Ami to understand the confusion and pain he was going through, this one enemy who works for Yakumo to be hard to beat, hating the kiss she got too and getting stabbed, she wanted payback as well. All of this to mess with poor Kurama's mind.

"I know you didn't, Kurama, I know." She said to getting the taste out of his mouth. "(So, gentlemen he was trying to be to an old friend! He kissed me in front of my boyfriend there! Ew! Sick! I'll get him back for this!)"

Hopefully we'll be seeing that happening soon. Can Kurama and Ami catch up to Hiei, Yusuke, and Hinageshi to meet up with Kuwabara to stop Majari and save one last Elemental Sight left? Hopefully…


	7. Chapter 6 - All Five Gates are Open

Yu Yu Hakusho the Movie: Poltergeist Report 'FUNimation Fan Fiction'

By Tayla Drago

Chapter # 6 - All Five Gates are Open

From all four Elemental Sights were all destroyed by Yakumo and his Nether World Demons too, even the Twin Demons and Eva. For them to die but their leader…Yusuke, Hinageshi, Kurama, Ami, and Hiei met their down fall. To even have Kaiki being Kuronue 'one of Kurama's dead friend' to taunt with him and his girlfriend! So now, only one more to save for Kuwabara was their only hope left. If only Majari wasn't in the way, this wouldn't be a problem, you know? He was still fighting with copycat demon. Kuwabara seeing the horror too from far away, Majari could sense that all was going well so far.

"The other three sights are open." He said.

Kuwabara didn't like the sound or the looks of it at all.

"Oh, crap…!"

He then sees Majari coming up at him from above to attack again. Dodging again, Kuwabara and Majari Spirit Sword fight again to give it everything they have, as both Yusuke and Hinageshi arrived at the scene to see the fighting going on and the Elemental Sight hasn't been touched yet.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke worries for his friend.

About to go out there…

"No, don't!" Hinageshi stops him in time. "Look at the weapon Majari has." She points out.

Yusuke sees that from Majari had the same weapon as Kuwabara does.

"Another Spirit Sword?"

"This demon allows himself to copy anyone's powers to use against them too. His name is Majari, and he's one of the Five General Demons from Nether World." Said Hinageshi.

"Seriously?!" Yusuke sounded upset.

Sad, but true. This was Kuwabara's fight he must face against Majari alone now.

"You can't help him out, Yusuke. If you tried, Majari will steal your abilities too."

Good point there, Hinageshi. Majari then gets an upper hand to slash Kuwabara's Spirit Sword out of his hands, and kicking him down to the ground.

"I think we'll end this here and now." Majari goes up to Kuwabara to finish him off.

Not good…! Kurama then arrives to be still be hurt to heal but was lucky to save Ami to carry her, for them to see their friend was in danger.

"Oh, great…! This looks bad." Ami pointed out. "Kuwabara's in danger!"

"Kuwabara!" Kurama calls out to him.

For Majari to see that the others have arrived, Kuwabara says something to the bad demon while trying to get back with one hand on his injured arm.

"Quit mocking me already!" he said. "Even if this looks like the end, we'll never let you demons win. So here, have some of this!"

Kuwabara uses another Spirit Sword-like attack to shove into the ground to fire at Majari. Trying to jump in the air to avoid it, but gets hit in the arm too. The same spot where Kuwabara was cut down Nice one!

"I'm hit…Clever, but not clever enough to not lose." Said Majari to getting out the Spirit Sword again. "I doubt you have any more tricks to use on me, don't you? I won't fall for that one again."

Well, to Kuwabara to be getting back up, he will stop Majari from winning and from destroying the last Elemental Sight.

"Geeze…you think? I learn of another new trick."

Powering up for Kuwabara to do something with his hand to glow up to Majari's surprise…

"What…?" the demon was shocked. He sees Kuwabara gathering his Spirit Energy to glow within his hurt arm to the others surprise to be one powerful move. "Not bad. Releasing all of your Spirit Energy at once, thanks a bunch!" Majari does the same thing to copy next.

Firing a powerful blast at one another 'for Yusuke and Hinageshi to watch it all with Kurama and Ami too', it stops slowly-like. Now what happens?

"So, who won?" Ami was lost.

Majari laughs to think that he was winning from that blast attack.

"Weak human." He then stops to hear Kuwabara laughing. "What?"

Out of the smoke, Kuwabara was alive to still be standing and laughing for that was a plan of his to use on Majari to work.

"Got you now…" said Kuwabara to still be laughing.

The other four were lost.

"What is doing, being stupid again?" questioned Yusuke.

"Well, Majari, I'm out of energy and so are you." He was right.

Seems that both Kuwabara 'for the time being' and Majari were both out of Spirit Energy now. The demon couldn't release another one anymore.

"Oh, no…!"

It was time for Kuwabara to finish Majari once and for all now with street fighting skills of his.

"Looks like it's my turn…now!" Kuwabara punches Majari hard.

"Damn it!" angered Majari to be hit.

"Seems I'm happy to be able to hit you, Majari, you know? And you want to know what else?" Kuwabara makes a fist to be ready. "In the true line of men with guts…" he runs over to Majari. "I've never lost a fight but only to one! Being Urameshi!" One hit and... Pow! Majari was flying in the skies to be down for the count from Kuwabara's power sucker punch and fall right into the ground for him to be happy. "Heh, I did it."

Down for the count to being tired for the other four to worry about him.

"Kuwabara!" said Yusuke.

I think that Kuwabara will be fine to tell the other four to get the last Elemental Sight right away.

"Kuwabara, you still breathing?" Ami checks on him. "He's good. Nice fight by the way, not bad."

Kuwabara feeling weak tell them to get to it right away.

"I'm fine…just hurry up…and seal it…"

Just as Ami was being carried by Kurama for them, Yusuke, and Hinageshi to run to the Elemental Sight, something comes shooting out from behind…Hiei arrives in time to get Hinageshi away and to warn the others to duck.

"Yusuke, you fool!" he shouts. "Duck!"

That was close!

"Hiei!" Kurama was surprised to see him.

Well, they were fine, but…the last part was destroyed with Majari too from that powerful blast. Probably Raigo or Yakumo's doing I bet. Hinageshi was upset to have all five of the Elemental Sights destroyed now.

"No…!" she said in sadness. "The final Sight…Gone…"

This angers Hiei to use his Jagan Eye by removing his head band to see it was Yakumo who fired that shot from afar. No! Now that all five were destroyed for Yusuke, Ami, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara 'to walk up to the others', and Hinageshi see the horrors in the skies to make the darkness come by Yakumo's doing. Creating a huge light to surround the entire area of Yakumo's domain for the others to get blinded by this power, the King of Nether World himself was winning.

"It's working!" said the demon while laughing with his enjoyment. "Soo, the power of the Nether World will come back to use. I'm close to getting one last piece to completing it all…"

As Kaki was something to still be working, Raigo returns to report something back to Yakumo on the item they're looking for.

"Lord Yakumo."

Once he tells his boss, the course is all set for them to go.

"Is it certain?" he questions his henchmen.

"It does." Answered Raigo. "There's another female from the Spirit World right now."

Botan! She has the last piece that Koenma wants her to hold on too! Not good again…!

"Good…I've been waiting for this. The Nether World will soon be open to whole new territory."

As Yakumo was laughing to be evil on his next move and the building of the area being covered with Nether World's energy from below…All was lost. As Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Ami, and Hinageshi were in some lake area ''since the powerful light transported them there', they had to do something to stop Yakumo and his demons to complete with the next task at hand, and fast too.

"Is everyone okay?" Ami asked.

Seems like it, for Yusuke to not know that they just moved somewhere else.

"What…the hell…?"

Getting back up and feeling fine at least, Hinageshi sees the horrors to tell and show the others from afar.

"Look!" she points out.

A huge purple ball of light in the middle of town, this looks bad.

"The powerful light transported us out of town from the looks of it." Said Kurama.

"And with Yakumo having the power on the five powers so far, if nothing's done then we're good as dead." Said Ami to be worried even more. "This sucks!"

This made poor Hinageshi to worried.

"What can we do now?"

Who knows…For Hiei, Kurama, and Ami were both were upset to fail, same with Kuwabara too who was so close. For Yusuke fears for the worse now…for him and Hinageshi to try helping out Kuwabara to take care of himself to get his powers back, Ami needed more treatment and Kurama the most. And fast before another event happens to all six of the heroes. Hard to say the least for others to be seeing this too from far away 'even for the humans' to still be going on even when the sun rises for a brand-new day to happen.


	8. Chapter 7 - Botan is Captured

Yu Yu Hakusho the Movie: Poltergeist Report 'FUNimation Fan Fiction'

By Tayla Drago

Chapter # 7 - Botan is Captured

Damn…talk about a bad day yesterday to be unable to save the five sealings of all the Elemental Sights being destroyed now by Yakumo and his Nether Demon armies, huh? As Majari and the Twin Demons are dead with the boss, Ringo, and Kaiki to stop next; for the next morning the entire town was still covered in the strange territorial power from the Nether World, and under Yakumo's control now to have one more thing to get to complete the task at hand. And do other humans know about this situation happening or what? For Hiei to be seeing that everyone was doing well to be taking off alone 'for the time being', For Kurama and Ami to see everything from afar on the scene to not be forgotten.

"Kurama? Isn't that…?"

For Ami to ask that question, it was…

"No doubt about it. It's a powerful energy field from Nether World." Kurama answered. "Under Yakumo's control now, we still need to find a way to stop it and fast." He checks on his girlfriend. "Ami, about Kuronue…"

"I know." She said. "I hate men like that to kiss me! Bastard…! But you know I love you only, Kurama. We'll stop him. Even if he came back as a ghost or a zombie, we can't let your past friendship stop you."

Kurama then places his hands-on Ami's leg to massaging it.

"Are you in pain? After what he did to you, I'm so sorry."

Ami hugs Kurama back to make him not to worry so much about her. For her leg to make a full recovery and more time on Kurama himself, Ami will pull through any pain she can withstand a lot.

"This is nothing, really. I was more worried about you getting slash up by Kuronue. (And that other demon who got to me, I know that he's not done yet.)" Ami tells this to Kurama next. "I can still fight and I hope you can recover so we can stop Kuronue and save the Human World soon enough."

For them to hold each other to head back somewhere for the time being to do just that.

"You're right, Ami, we'll be fine." He said with a smile. "(Kuronue's not himself. I hope…No, I hope both Ami and I will figure this problem out together…Somehow.)"

Soon back at Kuwabara's house for Ami, Kurama, Hiei, and Hinageshi 'to be working' were hanging out to be thinking of another plan to do right away on what's been happening so far. Bad enough to have the Human World and Spirit World in danger by Nether World's doing, that's for sure.

"Okay, Kurama, if you don't mind me asking you this question." Kuwabara asks him. "With that energy field thingy in town, how come no one else is seeing it but us?"

Good question, why is that?

"That's the power from Nether World. It causes people to not see things they shouldn't have." He answers back.

Kuwabara should've known about it, and then Hiei asks a question while standing quietly near the window.

"Where's Yusuke?"

"He and Kayko headed to Genkai's temple together." Kuwabara answered. "I guess to check on Botan on how she's doing. That is, I hope she's pulling through."

Hiei then opens the door of the window to take off.

"Hiei?" Ami was lost.

"What's the matter with you?" same with Kuwabara.

"No one doesn't have anything for a plan right now, fine. I wish to take care of something alone for a while."

Leaving the place for now 'that's Hiei for you', the other four just hang out until they can plan on something in time for later. At least I hope so! Elsewhere, back at Genkai's temple…Both Yakumo and Ringo arrived there to use some magic to remove the sealing spells off the tree to walk right up there, not good! As Yukina and Genkai were caring for Botan, only for the water to move and the lights to start going on and off in the room, something was making Botan's body glow up. Huh?

"Botan?" Yukina was worried for her friend.

Genkai sees it happening and feels something else to wake up from her nap.

"I sense something within my temple." She runs outside to see the two enemies arriving in her territory. "Who goes there?"

Yakumo and Ringo are here to capture Botan! Not good…!

"May I?" Ringo asked.

Well, for Yakumo to take on Genkai to do it alone to getting on what he needs within the home of hers.

"I got this."

"You got some balls coming to my temple like that…!" Genkai jumps on down to fight Yakumo. She attacks him to jumping up from his punches in time to try attacking from above. "(He's too strong!)"

Yakumo fires his attack at Genkai to use her Spirit Energy to make a shield in time to surprise Ringo from seeing all of this.

"Impossible!" he was shock. "This old hag can cancel out my Lord's attacks?"

Well, it made Yakumo to still be standing unharmed after that.

"That's it." Said Yakumo.

Genkai tries attacking Yakumo from behind next.

"Don't you ignore me!"

With one powerful energy form Yakumo's arm to lift Genkai's body into the air to control, and throws her into her home with a huge hole left out to be out for the count! She was no match against Yakumo alone! With Botan in pain to be glowing up for some strange reason, as both Yakumo and Ringo approach to her, Yukina tries to defend her friend the best she could.

"No…!" she said to try putting on a brave face. "Stay back!"

As Yakumo reaches his hand out at Botan, there was something inside of her body for he has finally found out.

"Ah, you so had it all along. At long last it's mine."

Yukina stays close to Botan's side.

"I said stay away from her!" said Yukina.

Only for Ringo to use his third eye again on Yukina to send her flying to the wall and goes out cold now. Leaving Yakumo to use his powers to lift up Botan to take her and whatever's inside of her away to complete with the final task. This was making Botan feel so much pain all over her body.

"The Power Sphere is in this girl's body." He said.

Power Sphere? So that's what Koenma wanted Botan to hide it, within her own body! As Yusuke arrives the temple with Kayko, he senses danger to be happening to rush up there right away.

"The hell?" he felt it. "Kayko, stay right where you are."

He runs up there to make Kayko to follow her boyfriend to worry about him.

"Yusuke!"

As Yusuke arrives to see Yakumo and Ringo again to try to save Botan's life.

"Stop!" he sees that Genkai and Yukina were down for the count and Botan in danger. "No…!" Yusuke was angry now.

"You again." Yakumo sees Yusuke. "You can't face defeat like a weakening, can you?"

Ouch! Yusuke just got burned by Yakumo himself.

"I…won't…let you win!"

For Yusuke was about to fight with Yakumo again, Kayko appears to stay behind him.

"Yusuke, wait!" she said.

Soon a powerful wind was made by Yakumo's doing to send Kayko flying to falls nearly down the stairs.

"No, Kayko!" Yusuke got upset.

What a mean type of move to do there! For Yakumo to appear in front of Yusuke to not sense him coming due to his girlfriend getting hurt.

"You're too slow!" he punches Yusuke to the temple to get hit and make a lot damage there for Yakumo to have Ringo carry Botan away after that. "The time has finally come. I've finally have the Power Sphere from Nether World."

With Yusuke getting up to hear an item like that to be very deadly in the wrong hands.

"Power…Sphere…?" said the injured Yusuke.

"The time for the power of recircuited is approaching for us all."

With Yakumo laughing for him and Ringo to take off with Botan as Yusuke was too weak to do anything, and too late to save his friend now.

"Wait-!" he was in pain. "Botan…"

Not good! It only gets worse once the others find out to rush back to the temple to help the three injured girls now. What's going to happen next? Is this really the end of the Human World for Nether World to take over everyone and everything as we all know it? I hope something will be fix soon. And saving Botan as well!


	9. Chapter 8 – Saving the World Time

Yu Yu Hakusho the Movie: Poltergeist Report 'FUNimation Fan Fiction'

By Tayla Drago

Chapter # 8 – Saving the World Time

This is bad, I mean bad! Yakumo has found the last thing to help him rule it all Nether World to take over for good, is the Power Sphere hiding within Botan's body! With her capture for him and Ringo to hurt Genkai, Yukina, Kayko, and Yusuke 'who was unable to stop them both and save his friend/co-worker as a Spirit Detective', the Human World will soon be gone soon enough. Later that night…Genkai was fine to be treated by her granddaughter to heal her up for Ami and Kurama ask is she was feeling well now.

"There, Grandma, you should be fine." She hugs her. "I was so worried about you…"

"Is going to take more than throwing my body to the ground to kill me, Ami, quit your whining."

For Ami to smile a little, that means Genkai was going to be just fine.

"Are you injured?" Kurama asks Genkai.

She seems to be pulling through now, so that was good. She did her best to save Botan and stop Yakumo, but not alone. That's for sure.

"Don't worry about me, or all of you will go soft." She said.

As Hiei stood there to hear some good news on the others, he looks at the other room for Hinageshi treats both Kayko and Yukina to be get healed up only to rest for now. Only for Hiei to see his sister was in bad shape.

"Yukina…"

Ami enters in the room to check on Kayko to be fine, and Yukina too who almost took the most damage from that powerful blast.

"Oh, no! Yukina!" she was worried about her friend to see how upset Hiei was too. "Oh, my dear friend…Yakumo did this to you, didn't he…?" Ami was mad. "Just rest and you'll get better. You too, Kayko. I'll get back at him for the both of you."

Hinageshi knows what everyone's going through right now to be upset. Kuwabara heard about Kayko and Yukina's conditions to rush into the room to worry about his girlfriend even more.

"Yukina!"

"Shh…" Hinageshi said. "Kuwabara please, she just fell asleep."

With Kuwabara to be worried and crying a bit for Yukina to get hurt, he rushes back outside to get the anger out of him.

"Damn it!" he said.

Same with Hiei too, his hands were made into a fist in his rage for seeing his sister get hurt. As Ami leaves to go check on her boyfriend next, Yusuke was fine to be sitting down and feeling upset for failing everyone today, Hinageshi goes to check on him. For everything has gotten from bad to worse now.

"Oh, Yusuke. Everything's fine. Kayko's injuries aren't too serious." Said Hinageshi.

Try as she might, Yusuke hates seeing his friends get hurt. Soon Genkai comes out of the temple to tell them on what Ringo and Yakumo were after to have Botan in their hands now. Kurama, Kuwabara, Ami, and Hiei heard the news already on their ends.

"Those bastards said something about some Power Sphere being inside of Botan's body." She said to the two. "And because of this, they have that source of power now.

"This is bad!" Ami said to worry.

For her and Kurama to heard about it too.

"With the Power Sphere, they can bring back the powers from Nether World all the way here. Within the Human World." Said Kurama to have his chest hurting still to place his hand on it. "With this world in danger, and the Spirit World gone, there's one thing left to happen…And it's here."

And he was right, Human World will be gone once Yakumo gains that power to rule it all.

"Yes." Said Genkai. "And that's by using the Human World to do so to start all over again for brand new Nether World. Botan knew all along and for Koenma to trust her to hide the sphere from Yakumo as much as she could, she had to hide it within her own body, for that the other men didn't find it. Botan risk her life knowing of the power will overwhelm her painfully."

That's bad. So, if that item's remove from Botan's body…she could die from its power! Yusuke didn't like the sounds of that at all.

"No!"

"And she did all of this to save us all?!" shock Ami. "What was she thinking?!"

"None of us didn't know about any of this…" said Genkai to feel upset like everyone else was too.

Walking back inside her own destroyed temple for Hinageshi to fall in her sadness, Ami was too. As Kurama was holding her to walk somewhere else for some alone time.

"Ami." He was worried. "Don't cry. I know how you feel, but this won't do any of us good. It hurts us all."

"Kurama…"

With them taking a stroll, what else can they do now? Huh? Well, Kuwabara was hiding next to a tree to hear the whole thing too. Feeling upset to still be getting his Spirit Energy back to take time to recover, he still feels left out.

"If only I had enough Spirit Energy to fight back…" he said to punching his hand. "Come on…!"

Somewhere else within the forest of Genkai's territory was a nice water fall sight of the lake from behind. For Ami to be socking her feet in it and Kurama to think about his old friend Kuronue still and tries to find out how to talk to stopping him too, but it's going to be much harder than he or his girlfriend would know of. Seeing the reflection of Kuronue to remember how bad he was…

" _Kurama, you've left me to die."_

Not good to have Kurama's head hurting him again, for Ami to hug him to try making him feel better.

"No, Kurama! Don't start worrying too like I am!" she said in tears. "I know…we can't…we can't just give up now!"

As Hiei was standing on top of the tree under the moonlight sky, he too was upset as well. For he wanted to kill Yakumo and the Nether Demons for good. And Hinageshi to be crying to have her friend Botan get capture to soon be dying by the enemy's hands now.

"Oh, Botan…" she said in sadness. "You wanted me to know all about it, but I didn't…If only…I was more aware…!" Hinageshi cries in tears. "Botan! Forgive me!"

As Yusuke was upset too and angry the most to remember Yakumo being powerful than he was to get beaten not once, but twice now. From hurting Genkai, Yukina, almost killing Kayko too before his very eyes to witness it all.

"(Kayko…)"

And seeing Botan being carried away for Yakumo to mock the hero to be nothing more than a weak human.

" _Are you afraid of me, human?"_ Yakumo mocks him to have Botan in within his powers.

"Botan!" Yusuke was worried.

Yakumo laughs away at Yusuke.

" _I shall take both the Power Sphere and this girl too!"_

With Yakumo fleeing with Botan, for Yusuke to remember seeing her hurt and trying to save the world to now know of the full danger, until now. All from the very beginning. And hearing from Yakumo's evil laugh, Yusuke hate to lose to see Botan get captured.

"I screwed up, twice now…!" he said. "Twice I didn't save you, Botan."

From seeing the image of her being hurt and falling, and again to be warning Yusuke of the danger ahead to plea for help.

" _Yusuke…Yusuke, please…"_

For Yusuke reach out to the remember of Botan to fade away from him…Yusuke makes his hand into a fist next too.

"And now, she did all that she could to make sure that they didn't get the Power Sphere, but they did…!" and to Hinageshi's surprise to see Yusuke get up to jump and stand up to fight back again to have Spirit Energy following through his entire body. "You think I'm just going to sit on my ass and weep forever…? Is that who you think I am, Yakumo? Just a weak human?" Yusuke was on fire now. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKUMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Alright! Seems that our Yusuke Urameshi, the Spirit Detective was himself again to still save the world and his friend yet again to be all powered up and all set to go. As he was and Hinageshi was amazed to be seeing this, he wasn't the only one. Kuwabara wanted to fight back on all that he has got while still recovering.

"Okay, so we may not have a chance to win this, but…we're not going to let it end like this!" Kuwabara was in too as he punches a tree down with his bare hands.

And within the lake for Ami to be cooling off on her end of the lake side, Kurama does too. For the two will be fighting back as well.

"We must save bot the Spirit World and the Human World too." Said Kurama to be shirtless within the lake. All bandage up to washing off as well as grabbing a piece of a bamboo tree to hold on to be ready to go.

As Ami moves her legs around in her swimsuit to be ready to fight, she won't be weak anymore to aid Kurama and her friends.

"Yakumo! I hope you can hear this one out, because we're coming to stop you and save Botan's life!" she said to letting out a big powerful energy of Reikai of gloves to punch the ground for a huge wave to be made. "No one stop us and gets away with it! We take names, save the world, and kick asses who try to destroy all life, and I won't standby and fall prey to that anymore!"

For Kurama to appear behind Ami to hug her to be surprised to have him see her in a swimsuit.

"Ami…"

"Kurama? Ah!" she covers herself. "What are you doing?! You're shirtless!"

"I don't care. If you're going to fight, the let's fight together." He said. "For our family, friends, and our love to keep us going. I don't wish for you to fight alone, let me fight by your side. Please."

For Ami to wrap her arm around Kurama's waist and neck, and for him to embrace her from behind, she will accept that to fight as a team and as a couple with their friends too.

"Yes, yes, Kurama. You may. (And we will win this too.)"

"Thank you, Ami." He said.

The two have a long make out kiss to embrace each other. From touching, tongue as well, and the warmness of their bodies was magical to have both of their Spirit Energies to rise to become stronger from two to being one whole. It was beautiful to look at it. And for Hiei to remove his bandanna off his head, for Jagan Eye to glow up…yep, we all know that he was in as well. Team Urameshi, baby!

"It's time we give Nether World a little payback!"

Well, we'll be already to go I guess. Hiei runs off from on top of the tree after that. For later that night, Hinageshi was going with Team Urameshi to aid them in this battle, as her bandana was on for luck to pray from Genkai's statue before leaving to give her so luck.

"Botan, we're going to do it." She said to taking off.

As Kayko wakes up to remember what happened to and Yukina still asleep, to see Yusuke leaving the place.

"Yusuke…" Kayko said quietly.

"He'll be fine. I know it…" Yukina said in her sleep.

As the two girls stay put to rest, Genkai hopes the best for Yusuke and everyone else and Ami to win this battle.

"Don't die out there, Dimwit. Ami. Everyone." She said. "Give them hell out there."

And they will too. As Yusuke and Hinageshi were the first two to leave together out of the temple area, and into the woods for Kuwabara 'in his uniform from the Dark Tournament' to join with the two next and to down town they go. The deeper they go, Kurama joins with them next from the shadows in a cooler uniform to hold Ami's hand to get going too 'for she was wearing the first Chun-Li outside from Super Street Fighter Turbo game in blue and without her hair up to be down'; and last being Hiei to be moving fast to catch up to the others in time to have his Jagan Eye open. All six of them are together to keep on going for the upcoming battle ahead as they walk on the bridge on a foggy night.

"(I can fight back, I know of it. We stop that other Nether Demon, this undead Kuronue guy, Ringo, and Yakumo to get the item back and save Botan's life, we might have a chance to save both the Human World and Spirit World yet.)" said Ami. "(We won't let Nether World that King Enma work so hard on to sealing that place, it won't be back again!) she looks at her friends while walking. "(Kurama…Let our love win this battle. Yusuke. Kuwabara. Hiei. Hinageshi…My friends, we can do this. Let's save everyone else by fighting as one. This time, I won't fall prey against Yakumo's men. It's payback time!)"

You said it, Ami! And for the final battle begins!


	10. Chapter 9 – Kurama's Rage

Yu Yu Hakusho the Movie: Poltergeist Report 'FUNimation Fan Fiction'

By Tayla Drago

Chapter # 9 – Kurama's Rage and Hiei's Payback

This is it, I guess…For Team Urameshi to fight back against Yakumo, Kaiki as Kuronue, and Ringo to save the Human World, as well as the Spirit World, rescue Botan, and get the Power Sphere before it's use for evil to make a new Nether World to killing everyone else. As Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Ami, Hiei, and Hinageshi joins in to make a move from crossing the bridge and into the city they go 'while Genkai, Kayko, and Yukina stayed put to wish them all good luck'; for the street lights to go haywire all over town, the strong fog moves in from a building out of nowhere and into the street, and the waters to go off all over to know that one of Yakumo's henchmen was somewhere at the warehouse area for the other six to rush over there to stopping him first. At first, there was nothing for Hinageshi to not sense anything.

"Nothing's here."

"I doubt it." Said Kurama. "It does matter now, he's here."

Ami already knew what Kurama met to feel out both Kuronue and Kaiki to be around the area they were in right now.

"Kurama, you don't mean…" she guessed right. "(If Kuronue's here, then so is that other demon. Good, we can get back at those two right here and now.)"

"It is, Ami."

With a long hook shot from a boomerang type of weapon to come flying out to be close to the others to see that, and then the fog to get much thicker for Kuronue to appear.

"You're right, Kurama, both you and your human girlfriend." Said the fake Kuronue to appear.

"Kuronue."

Kurama and Ami were both right. For this was new as Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Hinageshi to hear about this.

"You know this jack ass, Kurama?" ask Yusuke.

"Well, Yusuke, let just say that this is Kurama's old friend who was supposed to be dead. But…he's alive as you guys can plainly see. For some reason, he blames Kurama on something he can't remember of killing him to escape, I doubt it!" Ami explains. "I mean, something else is up to mess with him to try hurting me."

Kurama answers the rest for Yusuke next.

"Ami's right, he was once a partner of mine from back then when I was Yoko." He goes into battle once again. "I'll take him on. And Ami, you cover me. We can do this, remember?"

Ami was ready to give it her all to watch out for her back too.

"Okay, Kurama, be careful."

Here goes into battle against Kuronue the best he could as Ami join in too. Round two, I see. For Kuronue to jump on top of a crane to be ready to fight with both Kurama and Ami.

"Kurama…You say that you're still against me?" he mocks him. "And for you to fall for a half breed human girl like her, a shame really. Such a shame."

"They were partners?" Kuwabara was lost. "Kurama's not himself today, huh?"

Beats us…it was time to fight for Kuronue to jump into the lower grounds of the fog.

"Let's go, Kurama!"

He waits for them, for both Kurama and Ami take an elevator together to head to battle to end. And down they go…for no one else can do anything about it now.

"Wait, Kurama! Ami!" cried out Yusuke.

He, Hinageshi, Hiei, and Kuwabara run over to the scene to watch for they can't do nothing but see the whole thing. Once the elevator goes down for Kurama and Ami to stay close to go within the fog to try to sense out Kuronue to put an end to; as they walk to hear something swinging back and forth from Kuronue's weapon to come swinging around closer and closer to them. But where was the demon hiding? Hard to tell, do those two better be ready for anything.

"(A special fog to hide both that person and their Spirit Energy to make a type of sneak attack.)" Ami knows of this attack. "(This is bad. One wrong move, and it'll be game over for the two of us and our friends. We have to stop the undead demon for good!)" she gets ready. "Kurama! Get ready!"

I hope so too! As they look around awaiting from any type of move to come for Kurama and Ami, they hear a boat passing by within the waters as Kuronue swings his necklace around again within the shadows where he was hiding.

"You make me sick to my stomach." Kuronue said within the fog.

From coming out of the fog for Kuronue to finally showing himself at the two surprises to be behind them. The bad demon gets his necklace back in his hands to be ready to fight.

"Back then, Kurama, you have left me to die. And now…you're about to destroy our dreams, my old dear friend. Take…this!"

Throwing his weapon at Kurama, to make back flip in time and Ami to shielding it with her Reikai skills in time. Nice one! Kurama then tries talking some since to his old dead friend, well if it was really Kuronue.

"Kuronue, listen to me." Kurama tries explaining. "Though I did leave you to die back then…But please believe in me, I…I did try to save you…I did."

"Be quiet!"

Kuronue again throw two more of his weapons at Kurama to move away in time as Ami stops the other using his arm blades to push the rest down, it was too powerful there! A few more comes at the two, getting to Ami almost 'to having some of hair cut off' for Kurama to dance together in the air to land safely. Only…that move open up Kurama's wounds to be bleeding from his chest again.

"No, Kurama!" Ami panics. "Oh, no. You're bleeding again."

Trying to heal Kurama as fast as Ami can do with her healing powers, though he wanted his girlfriend to be fine than himself.

"Don't…Ami…save your energy."

For the other four to worry about their other friend down there fighting for their lives, this was bad.

"Kurama! Ami!" Kuwabara was upset. "This is stupid…! We can do something if it wasn't for this fog. That cheater!"

True, but for Hiei to know of Kurama and Ami's love for each other, and for his friend to do fine while fighting.

"This is Kurama's fight now. And that girl since she wanted to help him out. This is his demons he must face alone if he must."

Hiei might be right…For the other three to say 'What?' and such to leave it like that. As Kuronue sends out another attack and Ami to make her Reikai into a staff to bouncing it off, Kurama does the rest to jump, talk to his old friend, and use his Rose Whip to save himself.

"(It's too strong…!) Heads up, Kurama!" Ami tells her boyfriend in time.

"Kuronue, please stop this!" he dodges the weapon to blocking it. "Rose Whip!"

It does work, only…Kurama falls on his knees to still feel too weak to fight, for Kuronue to laugh at him. Ami stands by her boyfriend side to protect him.

"What's the matter?" Kuronue mocks Kurama. "You're too weak to fight back from the looks of it."

Kurama was down! For Ami to use her Hundred Rending Kicks moves and Hawk's Talon Kick moves on Kuronue to block it all using his weapon to push her down to still be standing. Now what…?

"Kurama!" Ami panics.

"Kuronue…! What you're doing to me…to us…is wrong." He said.

This made Kuronue mad now.

"Is wrong, you say? I'll show you what's wrong, is you, Kurama! It was always you!"

Kuronue gets his weapon back to attacking again at the two, for Ami to feel something out of someone else's energy from her attacker to be like the demon they were fighting with right now. Kaiki's Spirit Energy I bet…For Kurama kept on believing that his old dead friend was really trying to kill him.

"You have to stop this, Kuronue!" he begged of the fake Kuronue.

Incoming from above.

"(Something's off…)" Ami snaps out of it quickly to want her boyfriend. "Kurama, above you!"

"Would you shut up?!" he uses his weapon to cut Kurama down again.

This was bad here! Kurama was hit and tries to cut down Ami too to use her shield of Reikai to be broken in seconds! To cut her hands to save her other leg in time. Bleeding badly, but lucky to not have her hands chop off.

"No, Ami!" Kurama panics.

"I'm…fine…Kurama…" she hangs in there. "This isn't as bad as the stabbing to the leg…" Ami knows that something was up with Kuronue. "(Okay, now I know that this isn't Kuronue…I don't know why, but I got a feeling…)"

Well, hurry up and figure it out now before Kuronue 'or rather Kaiki' finishes you both!

"You don't remember your past, do you Kurama?" Kuronue approaches to the two lovers to swing his necklace around. "You left me to die…" swinging his weapon to confuse Kurama from above and around him and Ami to keep calling Kurama a traitor repeatedly. "You're a traitor. Traitor. Traitor. Traitor. Traitor."

It never ends huh? Ami knows that something was up for Kurama to keep staring at Kuronue's necklace…As the other four were still standing from up top to try seeing the battle from below. For Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Hinageshi kept on hearing a strange noise all around the area.

"Do you guys hear something? Or is it just me?" ask Kuwabara.

Well, they do…For Hiei knows where the sound was coming from to throw his sword to that direction to cut something down to fall and for them to see what it was. One of Kuronue's boomerang-like blade weapons, was swinging back and forth to make that odd sound? Hmm…

"Just as I thought." He said.

"What is that?" ask Yusuke.

Yeah, Hiei, what is that? It is a weapon, right?

"This demon uses these things to cause a powerful sound waves to echo from one area to another. With them, he can create any screw up illusions to feel and sound real to his enemies."

That would make sense to be happening to Kurama a lot, but not as much as Ami.

"So, Kurama's being tricked?" questioned Hinageshi.

I guess so…Because Ami found out about something to almost getting cut to shreds again. For Kurama to shield her with his body to get hit.

"Kurama!" Ami was worried. "Stop! You'll die if you keep on doing this!"

"Ami…Run! Get away…!"

"No! I won't leave you hear! Listen, Kurama, this undead friend of yours isn't your old friend."

For Kurama was lost for Ami to try to tell him something very important, Kuronue was about to finish him off with Ami too.

"Now, you can die with your dark past to pay for everything you've done to me. But you won't go alone, I'll send this girl to join you." He said. "Isn't that nice of me?"

Kuronue kept on swinging his necklace to laugh at the injured Kurama.

"But I-!"

Noting that Kurama says now will do anything now.

"What's the matter? You want to try to kill me again like before?" Kuronue questions Kurama. "All this to save yourself and your so call girlfriend?" he kept on laughing.

"Kurama, listen to me." Ami tries to tell Kurama. "If we trust in each other to love one another, then listen to me. Kuronue…you must remember the real him that you might remember that he would never do this to you as a vengeful ghost."

Kurama tries to get back up with Ami's help.

"(Kuronue…you're wrong. Back then, you necklace…)"

Kuronue gets his necklace back to finish the job now.

"With this weapon of mine, I will end you two once and for all." He then throws his necklace at them.

"Kurama, think harder!"

For Ami to say that, something did get Kurama's attention to see Kuronue's necklace to throw down and to remember something from it.

"Huh? What's this?" he was surprised.

From the necklace being thrown, Kurama starts to remember…From the day for him as Yoko and Kuronue try to escape the castle with the treasure from the angry army of demon guard chasing after them…Kuronue loses his necklace off his neck to go after it, for it was part of his treasure to wear forever.

Yoko: No! Come back, Kuronue!

Trying to warn his friend, it was too late to stop him. He gets killed to have his treasure back to die for it in the end, Kuronue tells Kurama to run away to give up his life for his friend. The real Kuronue said that!

Kuronue: Forget about me, Kurama…! Get away now!

And that's what really happened, the real Kuronue was gone. And this faker being Kaiki was hurting Kurama to killing him and for Ami to see that now.

"(Ah! Kurama's done it!)" she was happy to see.

And hurry, the faker's about to strike back!

"Now…time for you two to die."

For the fog to surround both Ami and Kurama to hold hands as Ami powers up, Kurama pulls that bamboo tree piece out of his hair to use something on the faker, while praying for the real Kuronue to aid them both.

"Ami, get ready to attack. (And thank you for showing me the truth.)" he prays for his friend. "Please, Kuronue, help us win."

Standing still for the two within seconds to hear the swinging sound, down comes the faker Kuronue to strike at them…

"Say goodbye-!"

Ami does a front flip to come flying down on Kuronue with her move to use against the faker to strike back first 'and in her demon form'.

"Spinning Bird Kick!" she said. "Direct hit!"

Nice move! It makes Kuronue to lose his guard, allowing Kurama to quickly strike back to stab the demon in the heart with his new plant like attack of his.

"Ah…!" the demon was in pain. "Why you, rotten soul!"

"No, the one with the rotten soul of them all…is you! You're not my old friend, Kuronue!" Kurama removes the weapon put of the demon's chest. "Reveal yourself now!"

With the Kuronue look fading away, Kaiki finally shows his true looks. As Ami remembers seeing him to being knocked out cold by his doing, she knows that Kuronue and him were the same person after all. And thanks to her, she saved Kurama's life in time.

"So, you're the one behind it all!" Ami said to be grossed out. "And you kiss me, you bastard! You're mess up!"

With Kaiki in pain, he wanted to know about his trick to be good to be a down fall for him to ask Kurama about it.

"How did you know I wasn't your old friend?" ask the bad demon.

Here's your answers from Kurama and Ami to answer for Kaiki…

"I knew…from Kuronue to carry his necklace with him at all times. He would never throw it away like some trash. And most importantly, he would never attack an enemy from the rear!"

"Yeah! Also, I felt something when you knock me out cold after fighting with Eva. Shouldn't touch me because I can feel the same Spirit Energy from your disguised. So, I win." Ami moves aside to let her boyfriend have the last hit. "Okay, Kurama, finish him off!"

For Kurama to power up to give Kaiki a beat down payback after he try to fool with Kurama and Ami to get this fox demon mad. Well, no more! Kaiki uses his weapon to stop Kurama from walking up to him, and misses to be scared now.

"The real Kuronue risked his life by telling me to run away." Kurama continues to walk up at the enemy. "You mess with my memories of our friendship, and…you kiss my Ami right in front of me!"

With Kurama power up some more to letting out a big scream to punch the ground to release his new attack at Kaiki, the Bamboo Forest. Firing out lots of sharp bamboo branches to come popping out of the ground, to stab Kaiki hard to die from it, the rest as well, and the fog to finally fading away for the other four to see at last…Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Hinageshi see a new attack of a bamboo forest being made.

"Bamboo?" Kuwabara sees it.

And once last scream from Kaiki, he was gone and turned into a forest now. Damn! Lots of leaves were blowing down right now after that battle. It was over at least for Kurama got to fight back in the end and Ami to hug her man.

"Kurama, we did it!"

"Ami, thank you. If it wasn't for you seeing the truth, then-!"

Ami kisses Kurama on the lips.

"It's nothing really. I'm glad to help out." She said to see Hiei was standing next to them now. "Hey, Hiei. We won!"

He could see that for himself.

"So, I notice." He said back. "For someone who's calm can sometimes lose his temper. That's rare."

Although it was a sweet victory, Kurama still felt bad that he saw Kuronue die to make his escape to save his friend if he could to lease the treasure behind.

"If only…I would've saved Kuronue from back then, I wouldn't be this upset." Said Kurama.

"Hey now, he chose to save you, Kurama." Ami tells her boyfriend that. "It was Kaiki's fault to hurt you, that wasn't your friend. And I'm glad too. Guess the real him helped us afterwards, in spirit. I could tell."

Maybe…Kuronue image to have Kurama just thinking about his old friend will never be forgotten, the real one that he was that is. And then Hiei says this to his friend too like Ami did.

"Kurama…Look, it's hard to carry the scars left within our hearts. Both you and I." he walks away to say this last part. "If that was the real Kuronue, he would've been nothing more than a cold-hearted demon."

Good point, Hiei, you can say that again. Ami was surprise to hear Hiei say that to make Kurama feel a bit better now.

"Hiei… (You don't have to tell us twice.)"

With Hiei walking off to continue to head towards Yakumo's location, for the other three to see the whole thing too…For Hinageshi, Kuwabara, and Yusuke all smiled to see that both Kurama and Ami were fine to continue to fight on; even for Ami to heal up Kurama in time while still staying in her demon form as long as she could hold up for a while'.

"Let's go, you love birds." Yusuke said.

"Right." Kurama said back to hold Ami's hand. "Let's go, Ami, we still have a mission to accomplish."

Ami nodded a big yes there for all of them to keep on going. More to do for Ringo and Yakumo must be stopped next and fast! For two lovers to beat a faker being a demon, but in the end stopping Kaiki, the real Kuronue will be missed. Rest in peace, dude…And now, to the next area Team Urameshi to go!


	11. Chapter 10 – Hiei's Payback

Yu Yu Hakusho the Movie: Poltergeist Report 'FUNimation Fan Fiction'

By Tayla Drago

Chapter # 10 – Hiei's Payback

A cool battle that was for both Kurama and Ami to finish Kaiki off together 'who was disguise as Kuronue', to turn him into a bamboo forest. Ha! As those two, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Hinageshi headed further in the town for where the light was showing to blocking the other parts in the area as fast as they could, to cross the river and to town they go to…Only for Ringo to be waiting for their arrival to open his third eye again to attack them all! For the six to be close to make it this far 'and for Ami to be carrying her injured Kurama around' they see the light blocking their path of getting in, so they better think of something.

"Does…anyone know how we can get there?" Kuwabara asks one of them. "Because I don't know nothing."

Then Hinageshi sees one other way around on the other side.

"Hey! I think if we can cross through that water walk way, we'll get there!"

She was right for Ami to sense it out too.

"Hinageshi's right, that's our only chance we have of getting in." she said.

"Really?" surprised Kuwabara.

It looks like it alright to get a move on right away.

"Then let's move on forward, ladies." Yusuke said to joke around and get to it.

They do so, only…Ringo was ready to strike at them! Hiei sees the attack to stop and fires at their one way through to get destroyed now.

"What?"

And the rest of the ground to slowing the others down to nowhere else to go to at all. A lot of smoke and rubble left, but no one was hurt 'thanks to Ami's Reikai to make a powerful shield' as everyone got back on their feet. Hearing a laughter for Hiei to see and hear, on top of a lamp post was Ringo himself, for the other five to be seeing one last general to defeat.

"Who the heck is this demon?" questioned Kuwabara.

"You low life humans don't know when to give up, don't you?" he mocks them all. "So, you're all planning to fight once more? I will do so in seconds the way I did to both the old lady and the little girl from the temple."

With Ringo laughing for him to hurt Genkai and Yukina like that, he was going down for Ami fires a warning shot at him by using a Reikai arrow to the cheek to cut his face a little.

"Answer me this, loser…!" she was mad now. "Did you just admit hurting my Grandmother and my best friend in the whole wide world, Yukina? Well, did you?!"

"And what if I did? You going to hit me with another arrow type of Spirit Energy of yours? How pathetic."

Ringo to not go down so easily, this made Ami mad now.

"It…was…YOU!"

Even Kuwabara agrees with Ami too to get mad a Ringo as well.

"So, you're the jerk who attacked Genkai and Yukina, didn't you?!" he questions the demon.

"Oh, yes." Answered Ringo. "And what of it?"

I want him to die, right now! For Hiei to feel out on what he did to Yukina 'his own sister', he wants to stop Ringo once and for all. Again, neither Kayko, Kuwabara or Yukina herself don't know about the brother and sister thing, but the others do to keep it a secret. Only for Kuwabara wanted payback against him with his own human fists.

"You'll pay!" he goes charging in. "For I am Kazuma Kuwabara is here to crush you-!" Hiei trips Kuwabara to stopping him in time for a few good reasons. "Ah…Hiei, what was that for?"

For Hiei to get mad at Ringo, he'll be taking him down instead.

"This demon is mine…! There's no use of you fighting while you're drained out, you fool." Hiei's Jagan Eye powers up to go all out against Ringo. "I'll send you straight to hell!" taking off his suit to use his sword to cut Ringo down to be move away in time from that counter strike. "Huh?"

He was faster like Hiei is! Missing his chance to see Ringo just standing on one side of the building like so without falling.

"That's no way of treating me the way you do to the others, Hiei." Said Ringo to removing his suit too. "You are no match for my, Evil Eye, which I possess."

On his head, right? So that's what Ringo's eye is called, the Evil Eye. As for Hiei to hear about this strange power that Ringo must his surprise…

"Evil Eye?"

Once Ringo opens his Evil Eye all the way to do something to Hiei, like what…? For Hinageshi to be seeing this knows about this demon next.

"Ringo's one of the Four Demon Gods." She tells the others about it. "He's the most powerful one compare to Yakumo."

Yusuke, Ami, Kurama, and Kuwabara all didn't like the sound of that.

"What type of demon is he?" Yusuke asks Hinageshi.

"A dangerous one who can draw out wickedness. From anyone's soul by using his Evil Eye."

I'm starting not to like te sound of it either!

"What type of wickedness? Mind controlled?" Yusuke guessed on that part.

"How bad is it, Hinageshi?" Ami asks her next to feel out the darkness already. "(I can feel out strong evil within this Ringo guy, this is bad…! Something's going to happen to Hiei!)"

Well, from the way Ringo was strong like Yakumo was too, I would say bad from the sounds of this description.

"That means Hiei will become evil!"

What?! Hiei turn evil, for real? For Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara were also shocked to hear that too 'even for Ami to have a bad feeling about it all', Hiei uses his sword to fight Ringo in the air, for him to summon an energy sword of his wicked energy to have a sword battle now. Pushing back as Hiei uses his Fist of Immortal Flame next.

"Eat this…!" he attacks. "Fists of the Immortal Flame!" Hiei was burn punching Ringo as hard and fast as he could without stopping. A strong impact coming from those two, for Ringo to punch Hiei right into an abandon building to be destroyed to get up to fight some more. Damn! "Come on…!" Hiei drops his sword.

Seems that Ringo was enjoying this fight against Hiei to be in some use for him…

"Now, Hiei, let your eyes open for the evil within your soul."

"What?" Hiei was lost.

"Awaken that evil that is trap within your heart!" he said for Ringo to begin chanting some weird words.

Soon enough, lots of flames of some freaky face being surrounds Hiei. It's all Ringo's doing of some special attack.

"What the hell?" this surprises Hiei.

Lots more come out of nowhere nonstop for Hiei couldn't get out of this one…For the other five to be seeing this too.

"I don't like the look of those flames, you guys." Said Ami. "It's happening…"

"What…What are they?" ask Kuwabara.

"Not good!" Hinageshi was scared.

Things will be bad to worse in any moment now for Kurama to feel it out as well.

"If Hiei keeps on considering Ringo's eyes of evil magic, his soul will be pulled out to become his darker version. He might turn against us to be burn to ash at this rate."

"Damn it!" angered Yusuke to worry about his friend.

Soon taking affect, Hiei is in trans now to become evil and under Ringo's control too. For him to turn into his true demon form 'seen in episode eight' of the many eyes, and green skin all over him. No! Hiei!

"No, Hiei! Don't do it!" Ami warns him too late.

"The Evil Eye thing is happening!" Yusuke said in horror.

With Ringo in full control now, he gives Hiei an order.

"Once your Jagan Eye is fully evil to open, you will destroy your own friends. Your true powers are the evil from within you."

For him to say that, and for Hiei's body of the many eyes on it to glow up, again this was bad here!

"Oh, no!" Hinageshi was panicking now.

"It's time, go! Attack them all!" Ringo gives Hiei an order. "Your powers are at full maximum. Kill them all!"

Not good, you guys! Run! For the five were shock this was happening to Hiei to become a type of wild animals out of his chains and he was ready to kill in his full power of the demon form of his. Screaming like a wild animal on Hiei, to glow up all over to have the evil within sink in.

"No!" Yusuke tries to reason with Hiei and fast. "Hiei, you idiot! Don't do this!"

Like he'll listen to anyone now. Releasing the Dragon of the Darkness Flame to appear out of Hiei's hands to fire up, the shape of the black dragon to appear, and cause some destruction all over town to be destroyed to be too powerful to stop Hiei; good thing that no one else but them were around because…everyone would've been burned up in seconds! For Ami, Yusuke, Hinageshi, Kurama, and Kuwabara to feel the shaking feeling too like a powerful earthquake.

"He's going to attack us with a powerful Dark Dragon attack!" Kurama warns everyone.

"At this rate, we'll never stop it with our combined powers!" said Ami. "Crap! Crap! Crap!"

And for Kuwabara to be freaking out to say these words that could be his last…

"But I don't want to die…as a virgin!"

Ami smacks him right upside the head.

"Even if you are, you're still too young to have sex with Yukina until you two get married, sicko!" she said in anger. "And this is the worse time to have flash of light before your eyes!"

No kidding…But right, this was bad for this attack can burn everything up in seconds, or anyone. For the power to reach up very high for Hiei to gather a lot of energy for the dark dragon to make his move, Yusuke fears the worse to come.

"Don't do it…Hiei!" said Yusuke.

Ringo orders Hiei to attack them all in one shot.

"Do it, Hiei, attack!"

And so, Hiei does fire off…a big one from any Dragon of the Darkness Flames attack that I've seen 'so far'. Crap! Being one powerful dragon type of being to fly around to cause trouble near the other five. For Ami to hold on to Kurama, Hinageshi staying close to them, and Kuwabara to be freaking out right now.

"Hiei, you squirt loser! You're going to kill us all and after all we've been through as friends!" he said in terror.

"Not true!" Yusuke said back to block the strong attack coming at him and the others. "Hiei!"

For the attack to reach almost near them for Ringo to enjoy their deaths, Hiei then…goes back to his other form to take control of his attack right back at the demon. Wow, he wanted that power to use it. He can't get controlled, only he can control that darkness to absorb. Nice one, Hiei!

"Now…I…have you!"

"What?" shock Ringo to lose full control of Hiei now and having the dragon attack him this time. "Dirty bastard!"

To Kuwabara 'looking like he peed himself', Kurama, Ami, Hinageshi, and to Yusuke's surprise to be seeing this, they had their Hiei back now to finish the job. And with the many more dark dragons appearing to come at Ringo to be burned to ash in seconds to be killed and the building to get destroyed with it. And that leaves us to one more to go, Yakumo himself! Talk about making a bridge for it now to get across to the other side, huh? And with the flash of light to almost blinding the others from showing and fading away, the dark power was all gone.

"Half the shield is gone." Said Hinageshi.

"Sweet!" Kuwabara said with joy.

Ami was almost left breathless to be able to breathe again after that event went down.

"I rather be annoyed to death by the Crypt Keeper's bad jokes than burned up by Hiei's attack…Too close!" said the relived Ami.

Hiei jumps back to join with the others now after a fine job well done to get back for Yukina.

"Hiei."

Kurama was happy to see Hiei as his normal self again, and for him to absorb the rest of his powers back within him to still fight, but a bit weak for a few minutes to heal because the dark magic took a lot out of this guy.

"Ringo failed to not have full control of my Dark Dragon, only I can do that." He said to the others.

"I figured as much." Ami explains. "Hiei can absorb dark magic because of his dark flames, for that was the only way to act like he was being mined controlled by Ringo's Evil Eye, for him to gain those powers times ten to fire back and destroy that demon for good in the end. Funny, you almost had us all fooled to think you turned evil. And that demon form, gross!"

She was right about that part.

"Ah…what does he mean?" Kuwabara doesn't get it.

I think Yusuke can explain the rest to his friend…

"Guess Hiei was never tricked from the very beginning."

"Huh?!" now he gets it.

Hiei was tired to rest up as quickly as possible for the other five to rush by his side.

"Hiei!" Hinageshi and Yusuke worried.

"The power of the Dark Magic must've drain up almost all of Hiei's Spirit Energy."

Kurama was right, for Hiei had to be a bit of backup now after that fight. Poor guy…

"Will you be fine, Hiei?" Yusuke checks on him.

From the way Hiei looks tired and such to be talking tough, he'll be fine within a few minutes to tell the Spirit Detective just that. Ami and Hinageshi both try to heal him within a few seconds before heading out again.

"I'm fine." He answers back. "Don't you go being a fool to waste time, Yusuke get going."

"Got it." So, Yusuke heads on out with Hinageshi to guide him through the rest of the way. "Move out, Hinageshi!"

"Okay!"

She gets her orb out 'the thing Botan rides on as part of the River Styx members' to lead Yusuke to where Yakumo was at right away. With those two going through as Ami, Kurama, and Kuwabara stayed behind for a bit to heal Hiei up before heading out. With Ami's healing powers and Kurama's plants to treat their friend, there was no time to lose.

"Man, oh, man, Hiei. You sure are something else, huh?" said Kuwabara to see him on the ground and looking tired to carry him around next to get a move on. "Up we go."

"That's all we can do for him from here." Ami said.

I guess they need to catch up to Yusuke next.

"Kuwabara, are you sure you got him?" ask Kurama.

Seems like it, since Kuwabara was still as a strong as a bull to still fight back.

"We all have to get through this saving the world thing as a team. Let's go, you two."

Well, you heard the goof ball, let's go! Climbing up on a ruined building part for Yusuke and Hinageshi to get through to climb all the way to the top next, can they make it to save Botan, get the Power Sphere, save the Human World with Spirit World, and stop Yakumo too? As the last and leader of Nether World? I hope so too! Hurry, Yusuke, Hinageshi, Ami, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei! Time's running out!


	12. Chapter 11 - The Deadly King Yakumo

Yu Yu Hakusho the Movie: Poltergeist Report 'FUNimation Fan Fiction'

By Tayla Drago

Chapter # 11 - The Deadly King Yakumo

This is it…The final showdown against Yakumo, being the last Nether World Demon left standing to stop him, stop his plans, get the Power Sphere away from him, and save Botan. For both Hinageshi and Yusuke race to the top of the that strange building within the town, and fast! As Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Ami race up with them from behind. But will they make it? From all the waters to be coming out that fast, this won't be an easy fight to win. That's for sure. Racing with the area of lots of waters to overflowing everywhere to run past to get to the tower next to race to the top next; for the two to stop and see the main area for Yusuke and Hinageshi have no time to lose now.

"That's the place." She said and gets back on her flying orb.

"Time to go save Botan!" Yusuke follows her.

For the night to cover with so much dark clouds all over the place, the light to shine of overwhelming power to come falling out of the skies, and Yakumo standing on top of a roof of the building to have Botan to be floating in the air. In pain for the Power Sphere to be in her body, he'll do everything he can to get it out of her at al coast. Even if it coasts her life. No! For the main boss to sense his other demons are long gone now.

"I guess Ringo and my other men are all dead now." Said the demon to walk up to Botan to complete with the task next. "Like that matters to me...If the Power Sphere from the Nether World is returned, we will make the Human World our whole new type of Nether World, from so much pain for many years will finally come to an end. Now then, the Power Sphere…" Yakumo removes his glove to get it out of Botan's body. "It's mine now, and I command for you to come back to me!" he does so for Botan to try to fight back. "Even when you're out cold, your Spirit Energy is still fighting back against mine. It's pointless, I'm the only one who can over power you! And the only demon to handle the powers from the sphere itself!" So much for Yakumo to push back, to make the poor girl bleed out to have that item pull out of her by force to reach his hand out within her body next. "This won't hurt a bit…"

Botan! As Yusuke and Hinageshi see a powerful light on top to race by climbing up the stairs 'or flying up' all the way to the top as fast as possible. For them to finally make it to try saving Botan next.

"Botan!" Hinageshi calls out to her.

"Put her down now!"

You tell him, Yusuke! As Yakumo can attack the two using a powerful energy blast.

"Don't interfere!" Yakumo fires one. It was too strong! Yusuke catches Hinageshi in time for them to fall on top of boxes to land safely at least for this demon to continue getting the Power Sphere out of Botan. "There's no use fighting me, woman!"

Well, Botan does! She grabs hold of Yakumo's arm to get let go with everything she has got.

"I…will…never…let you have…it…! Ever!"

She wasn't strong enough to break free!

"Don't do it, Botan!" Yusuke said to her.

But it was too late for either Yusuke or Hinageshi to do anything now, Yakumo lifts the weak Botan to throw her aside to finally getting hold of the Power Sphere.

"It's mine now, at long last!" Yakumo has the item to throwing Botan to the ground. "Go die for all I care, you bitch!"

No, Botan! For she was weak and out to be unable to move for both Yusuke and Hinageshi rush to her side.

"Botan!" upset Yusuke.

And now because of this, Yakumo has the Power Sphere to be laughing in his wicked ways to have that power from the Nether World to control again, while taking over everything including Human World too. Hinageshi tries to help out Botan to see if she was feeling well, for they did save her, but at what cost? The Power Sphere was taken away…

"Oh, Botan."

Botan reaches her hand to hold Hinageshi to say this to her as Yusuke helps his friend out.

"I'm…sorry…Hinageshi..." she said in pain. "If only…I knew about this danger we were all in…"

"Don't be sorry…" said Hinageshi. "I wish I knew more if only you've come to us in the first place. I'm the one who's sorry."

"Oh, Hinageshi…It's not your fault…I knew you would…soon find out…" Botan was in pain to move anymore.

Soon to be hurt and goes out cold…No…Botan, is she…dead? I hope not!

"Botan!" Hinageshi was upset.

Yusuke gently places Botan down to go face against Yakumo to stopping him no matter what happens now, for Hinageshi to stay by her friend's side to watch it all go now. Mess with Yusuke's friends, then he'll get pissed to kick some ass next! For Botan does tell Yusuke that she did all that she could for him until now.

"Yusuke, forgive me. I did my best…The Power Sphere…Please get it back…for me…"

Now passing out 'and hopefully nothing else' to have Hinageshi cry in tears…

"Botan…Botan!" she said in sorrow.

Yusuke will keep his word for Botan's sake and goes into battle.

"I will."

With Yusuke walking up towards Yakumo 'and removing his jacket to be ready to fight', Hinageshi does all that she could to heal Botan up with her powers as much as possible.

"I won't let you die, Botan, you hear me?" said the strong Hinageshi.

And for Yakumo to be laughin in his victory, he sickens me! With the Power Sphere in his hands, this could only lead to trouble.

"I won't let you get away with your dumb ass plans…!" Yusuke said while walking.

Like Yakumo cares, for only power he wants and nothing more.

"With this is original Nether World powers, I shall have all of its strength within me! I finally have the Power Sphere, and with it…I shall return my world the way it used to be!" As Yakumo lifts the item in the air to use its powers of the entire Power Sphere, it happens. For winds, lightening, and the light to glow up to take over it all. "Behold, it's true powers! For I'm now both master of this world and a God!"

The energy, it was too strong! With the light spreading, the streets being flooded with water all over, people running away in fear, and half of the town destroyed, all was lost for Nether World was now taking over the entire Human World to slowly grow little by little. For one lighter to be shown to turn the entire roof top of a building into a kingdom appearance for Yusuke and Hinageshi to both witness the powerful transformation.

"Huh?!" shock Yusuke. "(I think Yakumo just turn this entire area into a Royalty of Hell.)"

From the looks of it now, yes. You could say something like that, Yusuke, it kind of does for Yakumo to do all of that from the Power Sphere in his hands now. For him to be from looking odd, to turning into a king of Nether World with a new uniform on.

"Humans…such dumb beings they are in this world. And do you, boy, think you have a chance to defeat me this time?"

What other choice does Yusuke must stopping Yakumo?! He just must do it!

"Hey! We just don't go around being retards to throwing punches in random people!" said Yusuke.

"Then what do you fight for?" Yakumo questions Yusuke. "All in the name of justice?"

"I have my reasons to be fighting!"

Well, for Yusuke to say things to really mean well and being silly and clueless, we get it.

"You human can be quite…interesting sometimes." Said the demon.

Because of the powers that Yakumo must even have the building change with strange vein types to cover it all to look so…alive! Not to mention gross too! And there was fog everywhere too all over. For Kuwabara 'while carrying Hiei', Kurama, and Ami see it all happen on their way up top.

"Now this is something you don't see everything!" she said.

"Are we in some type of monster's body?" Kuwabara asked a dumb question there. "This is nasty!"

Not even close, Kuwabara…

"Keep running!"

For Kurama to be saying that, they race to the top to aid Yusuke for they know what just happened…Arriving on time of for the three to see the two girls down for the count, for one of them at least.

"It's Botan (Oh, no!)" Ami tries healing her too. "(Come on…! Don't you die on me…!)"

"And Hinageshi too!" Kurama sees her.

For them to be seeing Yakumo's true powers from the Power Sphere to be going from powerful-like and for Yusuke was about to fight with him again for the third time now!

"I will create a new world of mine own…is that so wrong to do?" ask Yakumo.

From the powerful dark energy coursing through Yakumo's entire body, to make Yusuke's body weaker to have trouble getting up like it was a heavy force of gravity pulling you in chains all over the ground.

"What the hell…! Do you want to change the Human World to your sick place you called…! Home?!"

For Yusuke to ask that to Yakumo while having trouble getting back up, that was a good one. Why does Yakumo want to chance the Human World into another Nether World?

"You humans were the ones you called for me."

That's it…? I don't get it, and neither does Yusuke.

"The hell? What…are you talking about?!" he asked again.

Falling again, Yakumo answer that question.

"Human kept on saying… 'Devils, come to us.' That's why." He said more to remember from the painting of the war that happened. "Although I did lose against King Enma within the Spirit World from long ago, and it was sealed within the darkness of outer space itself; and so, I've waited long enough until the time was right to break through to your world centuries later, on this day. For I've collected the evil within the human's heart to absorb in space for them to be there a lot more times until I was strong enough to break free. And with enough power thanks to them allow me to break the seal, just like that. For I'm capable to handle the evil power within me that no one in Spirit World couldn't handle alone!"

So, from the dark hearts of humans to call about the devils being demons like Yakumo gathered lots of evil energy to break the seal and set free to get back at the Spirit World to then have power over the Human World? So, messed up! The others didn't like hearing that, and neither did Yusuke.

"Because of our souls being dark, we set this monster free!" Kuwabara didn't like the sound of that either. "How can we stop a demon who's now a God?"

No kidding…Even with Hiei getting up now, he was still no match to stopping him or Kurama to still be hurt. Ami, I don't know if her demon form alone can't stop Yakumo at all, and Kuwabara to barely fight for a human with some powers still charging up within him.

"What…What's happening?" ask the sleepy head Hiei.

See for yourself for Ami to tell Hiei to shake his body to wake up all the way.

"You want to know what's going on, Hiei? Look around you!" she said in fear. "God. Is. Pissed."

Well, something like that yes. Being a bad enemy becoming a God of evil for a Nether World Demon he was!

"And now, boy, it's time for you to taste the evil hearts from other humans to witness my new power." Yakumo said to Yusuke.

Firing a beam attack from his fingers, Yusuke moves away in time to jump above Yakumo, to attack him using his Spirit Punch many times. Firing another one to be a close call there 'even for Kuwabara and the others to see', Yakumo kept on firing and Yusuke kept on dodging each blast he fires nonstop. Firing another for Yusuke roll away from to try out running Yakumo on foot again; and Yakumo moving fast too and flings out a blast to hit Yusuke a little to be pushed back and runs back up to try jumping away…but he disappears! Yakumo was above Yusuke! He fires a blast to send Yusuke flying down to try to duck to land hard, but alive. Yakumo was too fast to return to the spot where he was standing at! For the others to witness it all, this was bad.

"He's too strong!" shock Ami.

"Yakumo's playing with Urameshi like a punching bag!" same with Kuwabara to get mad about too.

"Yusuke's in danger!" and Kurama too.

Yusuke gets back up again to use all his Spirit Energy to change up to get mad now.

"Damn…Damn…Damn!" he makes a move to fire his attack on Yakumo next.

A Spirit Gun attack, huh? But will it be enough?

"Urameshi." Kuwabara hopes so.

But this doesn't scare Yakumo one bit.

"You shouldn't waste your Spirit Energy if I were you." Yakumo fires out more of his beam attacks at Yusuke.

He moves away from every second to not get hit while holding on to his attack until Yusuke reaches up to the demon. Yusuke moves away to know that Yakumo strike back to punch the ground instead, to cause a power waves of dark energy to go flying, and it makes the entire ground get destroyed! Kurama warns everyone to get out of the spot right away.

"Everyone! Look out!"

"Jump!" Ami says the same thing.

For Ami to grab hold of the out cold Botan, Kurama, Hinageshi to fly away, Kuwabara, and Hiei got away in time. Too close! Yusuke avoids more rocks in the air to get ready to fire his Spirit Gun at Yakumo once he finds him.

"Where are you, Yakumo?!"

Seeing more blast firing out in the air to try punching Yakumo to make a shield to jump away in time. Yusuke takes the air again, only for Yakumo to fire another attack at the ceiling to stopping the hero.

"Now!" said the demon to strike back again.

Making a huge dust all over the place for Yakumo to try seeing Yusuke down for the count, only to come up from the other side to finally fire a shot once the dust clears out. Fire away!

"Spirit Gun!" Yusuke fires a big one to give it his all.

He does give it his all against Yakumo in one huge blast! Well, it doesn't stop Yakumo to still be standing and for Yusuke…he was down now. No! For the others to see their friend to know if Yusuke was all right.

"Did it work?" ask Kuwabara.

Yakumo cannot be stopped 'from his point of view within his words'.

"This is my world now, I set everything of my plans within me from the power that I was given. No one can harm me…You, boy, were a fool to stopping me with your own weak powers. Do you all see now that I am your new God?"

I don't even like you as a God, Yakumo, not one bit! For the others to see this, was bad news to them all.

"This is bad…!" Kuwabara was freaking out.

"No…!" same with Ami. "(What can we do now? What can any of us do?)"

About to fire an attack at Yusuke while he was out cold for Yakumo to fire a big one…

"This is…the end!" he fires away.

But…Ami jumps in to use her kicking moves to stop him in time to save Yusuke.

"NOOOO!" Ami strikes back without stopping in her demon form and Reikai power up. "Thousand Rending Kicks! Leave Yusuke alone, Yakumo!"

Although it does push Yakumo's body back, that was all it was doing against him for Ami to not hit him at all. Shock to see that happening, he grabs her leg to throw her down in midair to make a huge hole on the ground. A powerful one at that for Yakumo to hurt Ami than she was with a demon like him.

"Is that all you have, girl?" he smirks. "I do admire your skills for a half breed like yourself. I would like to ask for you to join me, and maybe… just maybe…I might spare your friends. And your powers and me being a God we can rule everything."

"Let Ami go right now!" Hinageshi tries to cheer her on.

For Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei to see the horror for Ami was in danger now, for Yakumo to have the upper hand…But Ami uses her sword to try stabbing Yakumo in the chest to ripping his heart out as much as she could try to pull it out of his body.

"Forget it! I rather die first…!"

Ami was strong in words to never join with the side of evil.

"Stupid Girl! Get out of there!" Hiei warns Ami for something to come next.

For Yakumo to try, he kicks Ami aside to fire a beam at her next.

"How dare you talk to your new God like that…You lost your chance than, woman, die!" he fires one to hit Ami hard to the stomach to go down.

That had to hurt!

"No, Ami!" Kurama pulls Ami to him with his Rose Whip to save her from another blast attack. "Ami…"

Well, she did try only for her demon form to give out to be her human self again and almost out of power.

"Sorry, Kurama…I thought I-!" she was a bit tired but alive.

"It's fine, I'm just glad you're not dead." Kurama hugs his woman.

Only things to still be bad here…Yusuke was about to get blast by Yakumo's attacks while he's out cold on the ground!

"I'll make sure to end you all once I deal with the boy first!" he fires away. "Say good night, human."

I don't think no one will stop this one to save Yusuke now…! But wait, there was one! Kuwabara! He comes in to holding up a blast as big as a beach ball to hold down to save his best friend's life.

"Kuwabara, don't!" Kurama worried about his friend.

Well…it does have Kuwabara be strong enough to push that energy ball attack right into the pillar. Nice one. This catches Yakumo by surprise to not see coming at all.

"So, dumb of you..." said Kuwabara to be on his knees after that. "Urameshi or Ami aren't the only ones you're fighting with…! Did you forget that the rest of us even me are still here? And waiting to put you out?!"

It sure got Hiei, Kurama, Ami, and Hinageshi to amazed after Kuwabara did something like that to save Yusuke. Only for Yakumo to walk down to approach to his enemies to finish the job personally now. For Kuwabara to be weak to move or to stand up, Yusuke comes back again to see what was happening this time.

"What can you, a mere human can do against me? And with you Spirit powers drained?" Yakumo questions Kuwabara.

The demon kicks Kuwabara to the face to go down and for Yusuke to get back up for his friend to defend next.

"Kuwabara! You idiot, stay down!" he said. "I'm fighting him, not you…!"

However, Kuwabara does have a Code of Honor to say something to Yusuke while on th ground, weak, and grabbing hold of his leg.

"Shut up and listen…! Urameshi…I can still fight…"

Well, not from the looks of it you can't, Kuwabara, you're a mess! For Yusuke didn't want to see his friend get killed.

"Just listen to me for once, Kuwabara, and stay down." Said Yusuke. "Let me have this."

They're good pals, aren't they? And with Yakumo laughing to find the power of friendship was nothing against him to say harsh words about it.

"Are you two protecting one another?" he asks them both while laughing.

"What the hell's freakin' funny?"

Now this makes Yusuke mad…

"You demons, human, and other living kids are so weak from this friendship thing you all have."

Like that'll stop them or Yusuke at all! Out of breath, that won't scare Yusuke to say the least.

"Bite me!" Yusuke said in anger.

"Don't you know the meaning of fear instead?!" from Yakumo laughing he powers up again. "Your bodies should fear the overwhelming of my true powers!" Another ground to be shaking and breaking, again! For the ground to go up top higher by Yakumo's doing of the Power Sphere. "Time for the Human World to become Nether World!"

And with another power to course through Yakumo's body, to send out from within the skies to show of one last thing to complete by turning the Human World into the new Nether World. No! Yusuke was shock for him, Kuwabara, Kurama, Ami, Hiei, and Hinageshi to be witnessing to be too much for them to handle together or alone to stop this monster with his God-like powers now! How will Team Urameshi save the Human World now and everyone else on it?

"(If we don't do something right away, we can kiss our home world and everyone in it goodbye!)" Ami panics to be holding Kurama and calls out to her friend to try to think of something right away. "YUSUKE!"


	13. Chapter 12 – Yusuke gives it his All

Yu Yu Hakusho the Movie: Poltergeist Report 'FUNimation Fan Fiction'

By Tayla Drago

Chapter # 12 – Yusuke gives it his All

From the dangers of the Human World slowly becoming Yakumo's new version of his Nether World to take over as a powerful God-like demon with the Power Sphere to do the job…For Botan to be K.O. and for Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Ami, Hiei, and Hinageshi don't stand a chance against this Nether World Demon! What now?

"What's Yakumo up to now?" questions Hiei.

Can't you already tell, Hiei? For Hinageshi runs off somewhere, wait. Huh…?

"Hinageshi?" Ami sees her taking off somewhere in the building. "Where are you going?! Come back!"

Yakumo powers up his Power Sphere to have plans for it to tell that to Yusuke.

"Look! With this, I will destroy you and every living being in your weak little world!"

Yusuke couldn't stop the item with Yakumo controlling it…only for someone to jump in from the powerful shield of light to getting the Power Sphere out of Yakumo's hands.

"Put down the Power Sphere right now!" It was Hinageshi flying into the rescue for Yusuke and Kuwabara to see it all happen. She then tries to grab the item out of Yakumo's hands. "Give it back! Botan almost died protecting this with her own life!"

Trying to touch it, Hinageshi cancels the making of another Nether World in time to destroy the energy in time, but to burn girl's hands to be in pain and crying out.

"Hinageshi!" Yusuke was panicking.

For Kurama, Ami, and Hiei step in to stop Yakumo by working together in a tag team take out. For Kurama uses his Rose Whip to pull down on Yakumo's arm.

"Rose Whip!"

Ami uses her chains of Reikai to pin down Yakumo's entire body, and Hiei to use his sword to cut Yakumo's arm off to let go of the Power Sphere…but it breaks on him for this demon's skin was as strong as steel! Ami fires her Qigong Fist blast at Yakumo's face to make him let go.

"Eat some of my Qigong Fist!" she fires away.

Well, Hinageshi gets the Power Sphere out of Yakumo's hands to send her flying to the ground though. Ouch…!

"Hinageshi!" Yusuke rushes to her side.

Yakumo break free from the Reikai energy and Rose Whip to fire a blast at Hiei, does the same to Kurama to send him flying too, and Ami another hit to firing a blast to shielding the two boys in time to still get hurt. Hiei had to try firing another Dark Dragon attack, but that might kill him this time.

"Why you…!"

"Hiei, stop!" Ami slaps Hiei in time to stop his attack. "Are you insane?!"

"She' right, you'll die if you do!" Kurama tells his friend.

And so, Hiei had no other choice but to cancel the attack. Only for Yakumo to fire his beam blast at the three next. A direct hit for the three couldn't fight no more…

"Yusuke…Run…" Ami calls out to be very weak. "We did…all that we could…"

Now what? Yusuke can't stand up either to hold on to the weak but brave Hinageshi.

"Kurama! Hiei! Ami!" said the worried Yusuke.

Hinageshi comes too as she says something to Yusuke on something very important next…Like what?

"Wait…Yusuke…" she gets the Spirit Detective's attention. "Where's the…Power Sphere…?"

For Hinageshi to pass out, Yusuke sees the Power Sphere to think about something with that item and how to defeat Yakumo.

"I'm all tap out of my Spirit Energy already. But in that dumb ball, maybe…" he gets up to walk up to the item on the ground. "Yeah…"

For Yakumo to be seeing this to ask on what Yusuke was up to now.

"What are you trying to do this time, boy?" the demon questions his enemy again.

"Yakumo, you are by far one of the strongest demons that I've ever face with so far…Ad none of us to stand an ass of a chance to stopping your screw up taking over the world…But what if…" Yusuke turns around. "And what on a stupid it I did something different?" he gets ready to strike back. "I just can't let that happen! I won't let you win this battle, damn it!"

Yusuke powers up to reach his hand out to grab hold of the Power Sphere to burn it next to be in pain, for Yakumo just stood there to prove to the Spirit Detective that it was pointless.

"How sad." Said the demon. "For King Enma never tried to harness the power from the Power Sphere, not even once in his life time! I'm the only Nether World Demon who can master its power."

Still, Yusuke won't give up keeping on trying for Kurama, Ami, and Hiei to be seeing this going on.

"What…? Yusuke…?" Hiei was surprised.

"He's crazy!" said Ami. "He's going to use the Power Sphere against Yakumo!"

Lifting it up for the Power Sphere to be in Yusuke's hands now to give him the power he needs to win, will it work. Kuwabara hopes so too.

"Don't do it, Urameshi!"

For Yusuke to be thinking about Botan to already making a promise to her to get the item back, a huge smoke appears to think that the Power Sphere burn his entire body to happen to make Yakumo laugh insane-like. For the enemy to get the item back and for everyone 'and Kurama to see it from on top', it looks like it has failed.

"Now, the Power Sphere…Come back to me." Yakumo then senses Yusuke was still standing. "What's this?"

Hey! Yusuke was doing it! He was okay to still have the Power Sphere in his hands and he wasn't burned to death! Alright! Yusuke has full control of that power now within his own hands.

"He's got it!" Ami was happy.

"What…?" shock Yakumo. "This…can't be!"

But it has, Yakumo, you're done! Kuwabara tries to get back up on his feet to cheer his friend on.

"Do it, Urameshi…!"

Man, Yusuke…His Spirit Energy was powering up the Power Sphere within his grasp for Ami, Hiei, and Kurama to be seeing this as well.

"Yusuke is pouring all of his Spirit Energy with the Power Sphere." He said to the other two.

For Yusuke's eyes to be glowing brightly red to gain full control of the Power Sphere to pour every of his powers to give it his all. As Yusuke goes charging in, and Kuwabara carries him on his back to give him a hand to lend him his powers within the item, two is better than one 'I guess'. But hey, it's better than nothing.

"Kuwabara." Yusuke was surprised his friend.

"I'm here to help out, Urameshi." He said to be laughing. "Time to mix up our powers!"

Kuwabara gives his Spirit Energy in the Power Sphere like Yusuke's. For the two to be glowing to even happen to Ami, Kurama, and Hiei to join in as well to be their only chance to beat Yakumo to power up the Power Sphere.

"Hiei. Kurama. Come on!" she jumps up. "We got our world to save!"

Now all three of them join in together…

"We'll all defeat him, Yusuke." Said Kurama and holds Ami's hand. "Help us, Ami, we can win."

"Right, Kurama. I'm ready if Yusuke can keep up." She said back.

"What they said." And Hiei too.

So much Spirit Energy coursing through one item of the five heroes to charge it up, for Yusuke knows that all of them can win this one.

"Ami. Kurama. Hiei. Let's give Yakumo hell." Said Yusuke to keep on going.

So much for Yakumo to start to panic now for his goal was going down the drain this time.

"Could this boy and his friends really have that much power to change Nether World…" Yakumo feels out the strong wind blowing through. "All of this Spiritual Energy!"

Lots of it! Yusuke regains the Power Sphere to have all the powers course within the withstanding the power now to be absorb. So much power…! For Hinageshi to be seeing this for her to duck down on what's about to happen next.

"(Amazing…All five of their powers are becoming one.)"

She's got that right. Destroying the bad building all around the heroes to changing things back the way they were before, Yusuke gets ready to fire up a Power Sphere of a five team Spirit Gun attack right at Yakumo. For Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, and Ami were all ready to aim at their enemy and for Yusuke to fire away. Do it! Yakumo was mad to throw lots of metal poles to firing more energy blast at all of them to miss, Ami makes a Reikai shield ten times bigger with the Power Sphere's help and finish the job right here and now.

"Game over for you, Yakumo!" said Yusuke to fire away.

From an oncoming blast for Yakumo to dodge in time, only to bounce right back for Kurama's turn to make a Rose Whip energy next to aim at the demon, for Ami to move her legs to make a Spinning Bird Kick type of flare to finally striking at the demon in the face!

"Suck it to me!"

Now it was Kuwabara's turn to make his own Spirt Sword type of energy.

"Go for it!" he said.

And Hiei to be last to using his on Dark Dragon attack too. With Yakumo trying to avoid the energy sword to swing at him while moving away, and another to hurting him from the dragon to come right out of there…And the dragon comes out to break through Yakumo's energy shield to push him down under from the building down below to the ground on the first floor 'causing a huge explosion', and then…boom! For that and because the Power Sphere was used for good to stopping Yakumo's powers, the entire was fix from not flooding anymore and having the five destroyed seals to be fix. So, all was back to normal for the other five to finally stopping Yakumo as a team for that power to fade out after that one hitter. For Yusuke, Ami, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei came through a after all of that.

"What a rush…" Ami said to be catching her breath.

"Ah…Did it work?" asked Kuwabara.

Well, from the looks of it being nothing bad left, everyone let out a sigh of relief to being happy too that it all worked out in the end.

"About freakin' time…!" said Yusuke.

"I guess it is now."

No kidding, Kuwabara. But wait…Aren't we missing few more people in the group.

"Ah, you guys…Don't get me wrong but, I think we're missing two more people." Ami said to start looking around.

Botan and Hinageshi are missing.

"Yeah, where did Botan and Hinageshi go?" questioned Yusuke.

"We should go find them." Said Kurama.

For Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara looked on one side, Ami feels the two out while lending a hand, and Yusuke sees Hinageshi's lucky headband to be hanging around for she was nearby somewhere.

"Hinageshi?"

As Yusuke grabs hold of it, and down below the building where Yakumo's body was lying in…something happens for he was still alive! Making a huge dark energy burst out for Ami to warn the other three boys of the danger right in front of them!

"Kurama! Kuwabara! Hiei! Get back!" she said out loud.

But they went flying to go down for the count now for Ami to shield herself using another Reikai move to for her and Yusuke to see it happening.

"No! You guys!"

"Watch out, Yusuke!" Ami tries running to Yusuke's side. "Yakumo's still alive!"

Yakumo was alive and all cut open 'like a zombie' to use his mess up hand to grab hold of Yusuke to drag him under the building to go down together during the fall to still be fighting. Ami jumps in to save her friend. For an almost dead demon, Yakumo was still too powerful! Trying to grab him from behind, Yusuke headbutts the demon to break free, but Yakumo pushes his body down to hold on to with one hand to grab hold of his head; to have the Power Sphere return out of Yusuke's hand to show and punches Yakumo with it to save himself again and make the demon to fall instead of the Spirit Detective.

"Ami! Back me up!"

Once Yusuke said that to throw the Power Sphere at Yakumo 'for him to try grabbing it', Ami uses her last energy 'to be tired out' to create Reikai spikes to pin all over Yakumo's body with the item's help. It works to shocking him and leaving Yusuke to fire off one more Spirt Gun attack within the Power Sphere for one more boost.

"Do it, Yusuke!" she said to holding on to something. "Finish him off!"

"Time to go to hell!" he fires away. "Spirit Gun!"

And off it goes from within the Power Sphere and Ami's powers to sink in, destroying the item, hitting Yakumo to finally turning into nothing now 'to be dead for good', the blast hitting the grounds, and then causes a huge explosion for Ami to get Yusuke out of there just in the nick of time. For the waters to flush out from both the Human World and the Spirit World to change things back to normal now 'also for Koenma and everyone else to be all right'; for the dark energy to be no more, for the good time to shoot out into the skies as the sun rises for a new day for the world was saved once again…leaving the entire building to be nothing but ruins now. Yusuke waking up and Ami to check on her friend to be lying on top of the support beam together. That was one hell of a fight there!

"Yusuke, hey. We did it." Ami helps Yusuke go back down to see the action that happened. "Looks like we did it, now let's go find the others."

And some battle that was, huh? For Yusuke and Ami both can't believe that they're still alive after all of that. Soon to find Botan's body lying on the ground to rush to her side.

"Botan!"

Ami tries to heal her friend again.

"Yusuke, she'll be fine. I got this…" she tries her best. "(Live, Botan! Live)"

Even Yusuke wants Botan to still be alive after all of that to saving her and the Human World.

"Botan! Don't you dare die on me…!" he said. "Botan!"

For them to feel upset for the others to be hurt too, but barely alive to have Ami and Yusuke to worry, that's when this happened…Koenma uses his energy from the skies to come down on the others to be healed even for Yusuke and Ami after a fight they must call it a big victory.

"Yusuke! Look! (It's Koenma! That means him and the Spirit World are saved! Thank God!)"

Ami points out to feel out Koenma's energy.

"Koenma…?" Yusuke was surprised. "This is that brat's doing? For all of us?"

It was alright to heal up Kurama and Hiei to come out of the rumble and fully healed up for Yusuke and Ami to see that. Ami runs up to Kurama to be in his arms for another victory they did today.

"Kurama!" she said with joy to kissing him. "You guys are okay! You too, Hiei."

Kurama embraces Ami too.

"I'm glad you are and Yusuke, Ami, we made it."

For Hiei to act tough and to know it was fine now, for another rubble comes out Kuwabara to be tired, but alive.

"Are we alive or what?" he asked.

And another light to heal up Hinageshi too, only for both Kurama and Ami to get out of the rubble with their help to let her breath again.

"Does this mean that the Spirt World has been saved too?"

"Seems like it, Hinageshi." Ami answers her question.

And one more energy of light from Koenma to heal up Botan to finally come through to be tired and weak but she was going to be okay now. Yusuke sees his friend to be smiling at him and the others to be happy to see her.

"Yusuke…" she said with joy.

Yusuke nodded to her that they all did it.

"Yeah!" Ami was happy. "Botan's okay again!"

As everyone helps one another to getting back up 'and Hiei a little to join in to have everything back to normal' and no more bad changes to their world or anything that involves that bad Nether World ever again. A miracle that nothing else was left destroyed but one building they were all fighting on, the surrounding spots, and…that's pretty much it I guess, but it was better than the dying people and flooded places, right? Yep. I guess as the narrator from The Power Puff Girls cartoon would say this in the end of an episode – 'So, once again! The day is saved! Thanks to Team Urameshi, Hinageshi, and Botan too.' You know?

"We won, you guys. By working together." Said Hinageshi.

"I know, right? That's a battle I soon won't forget for a while." And Ami. "Still, that second time had me worried there."

"But it's over and done with like yesterday's trash, right?"

Yusuke laughs to have Kuwabara to worry when his friend said that, joke or not. That was a very close call!

"Is Yakumo really dead now or what?"

"Beats me." Said Hiei. "That fool could be a wondering ghost as we speak."

Not helping, Hiei.

"Now, Hiei, don't joke about things like that please." Botan tells him. "After on what we all been through in the past few days, we can all use a breather."

Kuwabara even says so to Hiei in anger to get freaked out over nothing.

"She's right, shorty, that's not funny!"

"But if Yakumo does drag his ass out of the grave, we'll be there to send him back to hell again. You know?" said Yusuke. "I say bring it on!"

Well, that's our hero Yusuke Urameshi for you…For Botan to smile, Hinageshi, Ami, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei 'laughs a little' to agree with him to be ready for anything the next time like today was. No kidding! Still, it was all over at least.

"Come on, everyone. Let's go home." Said Kurama.

"Oh, yes, Kurama! There's no place like home for us." Ami holds Kurama's arm to join in.

And for that, both the Human World and the Spirit World were saved from Nether World to be nothing more than a memory now. And that's the movie on what if FUNimation Studios would be like being re-dubbed and re-release on DVD and Blu-Ray in the future with original casting members in English dub voice actors, and a few new ones for the other characters in the movie. I hope one day…Yeah…With one more to finish with, the after math to be short and sweet next.


	14. Epilogue – The Day being Saved Again

Yu Yu Hakusho the Movie: Poltergeist Report 'FUNimation Fan Fiction'

By Tayla Drago

Epilogue – The Day being Saved Again

Yep! For both the Spirit World and Human World were saved once again, from Nether World almost taking over it all, almost ten times worse if others from Demon World did the same thing, almost if they could. So, what has happened to everyone else now after the whole fight you may ask?

Well, luckily after King Enma came back home to arrest all the left over Nether World demons to be in jail for centuries to finally sealing up the place forever this time; to have them all spanked and Koenma 'with George too' honored Botan and Hinageshi with rewards of ribbons as heroes after for having the pieces of the Power Sphere to be locked up into the vault to never be use for evil ever again, or be punished. It was all in the days work…Besides trying to dry the entire building off after it was completely flooded there for all the ogres to mop away. Bummer…

For Genkai to have her temple fixed up with Yukina to be helping her out to have things back to normal now 'to put up more stronger spells all over the forest for extra protection this time'; for her to stay put until leaving to finding her long lost brother 'as Hiei watches over his sister', and for Kuwabara to lend a hand while going out with Yukina to be happy about it. For Yukina to smile knowing that Botan was going to be just fine now…And for Hiei to be fine to help his friends and Yukina, he's a good demon after all for a tough guy.

Leaving Yusuke and Kayko to go out as well, while doing some school work at the same time stopping other bad demons as a Spirit Detective to call that a good job doing. Maybe for Kayko, but for Yusuke to be a hero and not pass junior high school, I almost feel sorry for him…Well, he doesn't give a damn. Ha!

As Kurama and Ami were out on their date too and to see that all was good to have the town and the people to forget that battle afterwards without any trouble of that day, besides an earthquake 'for others to think that way for one building to get destroyed to have holes filled with water' to be fixed months later for the humans to take care of. For them to see that part, it was for the best. Cool! So, that's about it so far for the best; as well as making a grave stone for the fallen Kuronue for both Kurama and Ami to love each other to pay their respects for him to never be forgotten, the real him that he was, not the faker Kaiki was.

And for a lesson to be learn too about this whole thing…Besides having the five stones of the Elemental Sights all fixed up for Hinageshi to do just that, she was happy to see things back to normal now for all worlds even for Hinageshi to useful things on that even. Also, the lesson is this – having the power of a God doesn't make you all powerful to rule everything to change your appearance or powers, no! It's what you use something for to change something in the name of love and friendship, and not for greed to begin with. For Hinageshi to be looking at the sight of the entire Human World to say this to herself.

"There are good humans and there are bad ones. For some to do something to call upon the evil demons, we can only try to help the good ones, for they're almost worse than the demons are. But that's okay…You just got to do your best to keep a balance to all worlds to be safe."

Botan then flies around with Hinageshi to show her around more to still be doing their job, for one or the other that is.

"Hinageshi!" she said. "Come on! I want to show you more around the Human World while we're working, let's go!" Botan said to be laughing joy to be herself and working once again. "Bingo!"

"Right!" she catches up with Botan to being like her too. "Bingo! (I guess Yusuke can handle more than fighting with demons, correcting bad humans by using words can also help anything too. And that's alright with me.)"

And that's what I like to call this another happy ending…You know? And for that, all you Anime fans can now read the Chapter Black saga next after reading the movie. Like my version better, huh? If they did it that is. Oh, well. I win! :D

The End.


End file.
